Sam why me?
by lesbianmagari
Summary: Sam's best friend Miles has suicidal thoughts and cuts himself. After Sam reveals the secret that he has been keeping from Miles, Sam introduces him and Sam finds out what Miles is doing. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Sam why me?

AU, you are going to read of characters that are dead/not in the movie and are alive/exist in this story. I also gave changed some things about some characters. When I have the decepticons in the story later, they will only act evil if the autobots are around but if they are not then they are nice. I plan on breaking up Mikaela and Sam later but they will remain friends. Miles will be bisexual and it'll come up every now and then. The main thing I'll focus on it friendship. Miles is gonna need another friend so I have chosen Graham.

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Disclaimer: Dont own. Only wrote this story

Chapter 1

Ever since Sam ditched me for Mikaela he has hardly spoken to me. At first I was just mad at him but then as I was forced to handle the bullying that we usually handled together, I became sad. When it was just the two of us at least I had a friend with me but now all I think is "Sam, why me?". Did I do something to offend you or did I do something wrong cause if so then I wish when we were friends that you would have said something to me. Since I don't have any other friends I take our friendship seriously and would have worked hard to make our friendship work out but it takes two to make a friendship work. When I try to talk to you, you always have an excuse not to talk, I feel like you are doing everything in your power just to avoid me.

As I sit on the edge of the bridge cutting my arm, I watch as the blood oozes out. I think on how easy it would be if I just lean a little forward and plummet to my death. If I died today then no one would miss me cause it feels like I have no friends but worse of all my family is falling apart. I feel my cellphone vibrate in my back pocket but I ignore it since I don't plan on answering it but someone keeps calling so I eventually give in because if someone calls you five times it must be important. I decide to answer without checking on who's calling me "I'm sorry something happened, it was an accident but why didn't you answer earlier." says the person who's kept calling. "Who's this" I ask as I start to stand on the edge of the ledge, the other person replies in sad voice "It's me... Sam, where are you and why are you out so late?". As I walk on the ledge the blood drips on the bridge I wonder if I should tell him where I am, if he comes then he would notice the blood. I say as quickly as I can "No where important, look I'll talk to ya later Sam." I click so that I can clean my hand and wrap my newest cuts up. person who's kept calling. "Who's this" I ask as I start to stand on the edge of the ledge, the other person replies in sad voice "It's me... Sam, where are you and why are you out so late?". As I walk on the ledge the blood drips on the bridge I wonder if I should tell him where I am, if he comes then he would notice the blood. I say as quickly as I can "No where important, look I'll talk to ya later Sam." I click so that I can clean my hand and wrap my newest cuts

My cellphone keeps vibrating and I don't answer until I'm away from the bridge "What's up Sam," Sam replies as if he was crying before he called " I'm so sorry Miles we hit your dog Mason with my car." As tears start to roll down my face I think why couldn't it have been me instead, Mason was the best dog a person could have asked for, he should be alive instead of me but instead of saying any of those things I say "Could you bury him for me since I'm not there," as Sam replies I bit my hand hard "Ya, I'll pick you up in the morning. Bye." I grad my bike as I cry thinking what an asshole, he only wants to hang out now that he's killed my dog. When I get home it's nearly one in the morning. I cry myself to sleep that night.

Not wanting to get up at all I eventually force myself to get up as I hear the pounding on my door going on for the last five minutes and I know it won't stop since it's most likely Sam. As I walk down stairs I think I should have checked myself out in the mirror first, when I answer the door I see a smiling Sam in yellow swim trunks with yellow sandals with Mikaela in a tiny black bikini. "Miles I'm so sorry what happened last night, get ready we are going to a lake that's like 20 miles out of town that no one goes to" Sam says, at first I'm mad but then I panic and force a smile on my face cause if we go swimming then I'll have to take off my shirt cause if I don't then he'll start to question why "What about breakfast dude?", Sam smiles gets even bigger while Mikaela answers "Were having a picnic with some friends." "Let me change and grab my stuff first, be back quick" I run up stairs to my room fast, I first use the bathroom after I open my closet looking for something while trying to find a way out of it, maybe I can just just go and hang out but tell him that I'm too sad to swim. I find some black swim trunks, black sandals and a thin long sleeved black shirt, I put them on and put things I'll need in a bag then I go down stairs. When I'm in the living room I grab my sunglasses and put then on while saying "Ok guys lets go", but then I notice their not there.

After hearing the car's horn I see that see them in the car I get in it and we drive to the lake, I start to think as Sam and Mikaela talk to each other that if we got in a car crash and died at lease I would die with people I know. In an attempt to change my thoughts I start to focus on Sam's cars color, Sam must love the color yellow since his first car was yellow, his current car is yellow and he is currently wearing yellow so I say " I remember as a kid Sam you hated the color yellow but now you love it." I was not expecting any response but Mikaela says with curiosity on her face "Why?" with a blush Sam says "You don't want to hear that story, it's boring anyways," Mikaela respond quickly with a smirk "I want to hear it Miles

I close my eyes remembering for moment then open my eyes and say with smile" As kids Sam and I loved to climb trees since I got Sam into it, one day when we were 8 during summer Sam was wearing yellow shorts, yellow shoes with a yellow shirt while eating honey, he trips in some flowers and gets covered in honey, he gets stung by lots of bumblebees so Sam jumps into the small pool that we have out." Me and Mikaela laugh out loud while Sam's blush gets even darker, after we calm down I say "Since that day Sam promised he would hate bumblebees and the color yellow forever," Mikaela says with a smile "That's a promise that he couldn't keep cause now he loves the color yellow and bumblebee," "Look guys were here", Sam says as he points to the lake.

When I see the lake I notice people I don't know and a lot of different vehicles, I mean they even have an ambulance and police car here. As I step out of the car Sam says with a grin "Miles these are my other friend, I thought it was about time I introduced them to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam why me?

AU, you are going to read of characters that are dead/not in the movie and are alive/exist in this story. I also gave changed some things about some characters. When I have the decepticons in the story later, they will only act evil if the autobots are around but if they are not then they are nice. I plan on breaking up Mikaela and Sam later but they will remain friends. Miles will be bisexual and it'll come up every now and then. The main thing I'll focus on it friendship. Miles is gonna need another friend so I have chosen Graham.

Miles guardian will be Red Alert. Miles barley found out about autobots/decepticons/Cybertronians so he won't know the terms yet. Let's say the history is the first and second movie but none of the important Characters died, Sam was in high school for both movies, theres more characters then there was in the movie and the autobots and solders live in a base near tranquility. At lease for now.

I plan on updating every other week but I am updating this week because I am trying to catch up to where this story is at on the other site.

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Disclaimer: Dont own. Only wrote this story

Chapter 2

I look around while putting my hands behind my back digging my nails into my skin to keep me from crying out of happiness since I can't help but think Sam trust me again cause he's revealing some big secret that he's been keeping from me. "So umm, how should I start" Sam says then pauses for a minute before he continues "I had this whole speech planed out for you but now my mind is blank, I should start by introduce you to some people." Sam then walks over to some people, he points to a guy who seems nice and is waving at me "This is Glen Whitmann, call him Glen, he's good at hacking, good with computers and if you want someone to play dancing games or video games with then he's the guy to go to." Sam then points to a woman who is a very beautiful, she gives a quick smile "This is Maggie Madsen, just call her Maggie, her name is not short for anything and she's super smart compared to me, plus she's not very little people skills," after Sam said that one part Maggie glared at Sam.

Mikaela points to three guys who are all talking to each other and says quickly "This is captan William Lennox, Sergeant Robert Epps and Lieutenant Jorge Figueroa but you can call them Will, Epps and Figs. You will most likely always see them with each other cause the are all single men who have nothing better to do in their free time." Will, Epps and Figs take a break from their conversation and nod their head at me but then Sam has one finger pointing to a guy who I think looks like he would be a jerk and pointing to a intimidating woman and says "This guy is Seymour Simmons but you can just call him Simmons, this woman is Charlotte Mearing, just call her Mearing. It took me a long time to convince them to let me tell you about the the autobots since they take their jobs scary serious, also they are a couple." Simmons and Mearing stare at me as if trying to find out my secrets, "Miles I am just gonna point and tell you what you call the rest of the people since I wanna get to the autobot explanation and introduction" says Sam with a excited look in his eyes.

As Sam points while saying the names of the people I force a big smile to stay on my face while digging my nails even harder into my skin cause Sam and Mikaela were involved in something important all while I was feeling sorry for myself. I'm so pathetic I wonder why Sam keeps me as a friend, why I'm still alive but I then realize that If I continue this thinking then I'm gonna start to cry. I force myself to wonder What, no who are the autobots, what's so important that the military is involved, why Sam and Mikaela are involved. I finally becide to focus on what Sam is saying " and finally last person is um, I always forget his name so let's call him that british guy," as the british guy walks over here he yells out "Bloody wanker you just love to be a git." The british guy then walks over to me and puts his hand out so I grade it and says as we shake hands "Call me Graham."

After Graham faces Sam, Sam smiles as if he remembers something and then yells out "I remembered apart of the speech and what I was suppose to do so here goes, it's autobot time," after Sam said that last part most of the vehicles start to transform into giant robots. This is so awesome that the I say "sweet" and notice that sam's car is also a robot and think back on it Sam's car must be Bumblebee, I say "Your Bumblebee?" Bumblebee replies "Yes but how did you know?" I say "Earlier I said hates bumblebees but Mikaela said likes bumblebee." Sam glances at Mikaela while holding her hand and says "Miles these are the autobots, they're the good guys but there's also bad guys who are called decepticons and there's neutral ones who are neither autobots or decepticons, they only care for themselves." Sam went into this explanation on how he met the autobots, about Bumblebee being his guardian and every that happened to him so far while Some of the others tell me detail that Sam was trying to leaving out.

As Sam finishes up the explanation and then stands up I notice blood on my sleeve, it makes me realize that one of my cuts must have opened up when I was digging my nails into skin earlier. Sam says with a worried expression across his face "Bumblebee told me a while back that somethings wrong with you and he has no clue what it is was, I have looked for signs, clues but I couldn't see anything wrong. Now that you know about the autobots I wanna know what's wrong Miles." If Sam knows he'll think I'm just that pathetic, as I stand up Simmons grabs my arm roughly and says "I've figured out what's wrong with him, just look." Simmons pulls my long sleeves up, so tears start to roll down my face because now everyone will know. Mikaela is frozen in place from shock while Sam starts to cry while saying "Why," I avoid looking at everyone else since I'm afraid to see the look on their faces.

I can't believe Sam found out this way, I'm so deep in thought but I hear random people but can't tell them apart," Is Miles cutting himself because of me, we got to help him some how, maybe we make sure someone's with him most of the time until he gets better, we should eliminate whatever's causing his problem, we shall assign young miles a guardian, but who." I feel someone shaking me and look up and see Sam, Sam says with a worried look on his face "Let's go see Ratchet to get something for your cuts, well talk about whats going on later." I nob my head as Sam led me to Ratchet who was a the green ambulance I saw earlier, ya he has a little bit of white but he's mostly green, Ratchet says "Frag your lucky you're human or I'd throw a Wrench at you, how could you have been so stupid, you could have died." I think the bots must have terms they use, I'll ask sam about it later; Ratchet goes quiet as he puts something on my arm and bandages it up, I'm surprised that he didn't break my arm cause of how big he is compared to us humans.

As a little time passes some people are swimming in the lake while Sam, Mikaela and I hang out under the tree, the autobots and some of the others who want to know Hang out near us and keeping an eye on me. Sam says with a serious look "Why," I close my eyes for a couple of seconds and then respond "It was" I pause to take a deep breath in and out before continuing "It's a combination of everything that's happening in my life, the bullies, me and you were drifting apart, my parents were always yelling at each other about me, I had no one else to be friends with and it just seemed like everything in my life was going horribly but me starting to cut myself was a total accident." I take a little break as they wait patently for me to continue, "One day as I was washing dishes but then I just start crying hysterically since I was thinking of was bad my life was getting but then as I was washing the knife I accidentally cut myself, it distracted my from all the things going wrong in my life that." Sam puts his hand on my shoulder and I pause then say "As time passed every time I wanted to cry or I felt horrible I remember what happened with the knife, one day I just give in and cut myself. For me cutting myself gave me a good feeling, like I was finally in control of something in my life."

Sam looks at me while saying "Whats going on with your parents," as he says that I resist the urge to bit my lip and say "You know my parents are old, when they were younger my parents became teen parents so they never had the time to enjoy their youth. They had about 5 kids who were all either in high school or collage they were so just so happy they were just bout to be kid free cause it meant whey could finally do the things they gave always wanted to do but then my mother found out she was pregnant with me. My parents were so sad that they decided they would rather work all day then be stuck with at home another kid. When I was young I spent most of my time in daycare's or with babysitter's but as soon as I turned 10 they decided I was old enough to take care of myself. My mom and dad were fighting cause my mom was saying either I move out or she leaves." Sam and Mikaela both give me a hug then Mikaela ask "What happened?"

I take a deep breath in and then out, I then say "My dad has found guy named Patsy who is looking for some new roommates, he lives in an apartment flat and is gonna charge my dad $300 a month. My dad is also going to give me $100 a month to buy the stuff I need but since next month is the start of our senior year as soon I graduate high school I'm on my own," Bumblebee says "When do you move in?" I should tell Sam that I get suicidal since I want to get better, I then reply in a sad voice "This week but Sam theres something else I need to say, I get suicidal thoughts," should I tell Sam that I have recently accepted myself as bisexual after struggling to accept myself, no I won't cause I'm just not ready to come out of the closet. Ironhide ask "Do you need me to blow up your parents to little tiny pieces," Arcee flicks him in the face while responding "Why is blasting things always your solution to everything," Prowl ask "Is this Patsy guy still looking for another roommate?" Jazz responds "I'm sure your to big to be this Patsy guys other roommate prowl." Realization is Shown across Optimus Prime face as he says "Smart thinking Prowl," Bumblebee interrupts by saying "How's it smart thinking?"

Graham puts his hands on his hips while he yells out "Oi aren't ye going to let Miles answer Prowls question before ye start making plans,"All the bots shut up and say "Sorry." I like it when Graham speaks, its probably cause of his british accent but everyone's eyes make me nervous, I say a quick "Yes." Prowl replied "Some human we know will become the new roommate so that Miles will have someone in his time of need," I'm guessing the autobots are communicating with each other privately since all I hear from the are beeps or something as they walk off to the other group of bots who are getting yelled at by Mearing. I'm startled as I feel a hand on my shoulder all of a sudden, I turn my hear to see Simmons but hear Sam say "don't you think you've done enough,"Simmons growls out " back off Witwicky, this has nothing to do with you." Sams about to say something but I interrupted him by saying "It's ok Sam, let him say what he has to say," Simmons says as he walks off "Follow me," Sam starts to protest but I follow Simmons anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam why me?

AU, you are going to read of characters that are dead/not in the movie and are alive/exist in this story. I also gave changed some things about some characters. When I have the decepticons in the story later, they will only act evil if the autobots are around but if they are not then they are nice. I plan on breaking up Mikaela and Sam later but they will remain friends. Miles will be bisexual and it'll come up every now and then. The main thing I'll focus on it friendship. Miles is gonna need another friend so I have chosen Graham. Miles guardian will be Red Alert. Miles barley found out about autobots/decepticons/Cybertronians so he won't know the terms yet. Let's say the history is the first and second movie but none of the important Characters died, Sam was in high school for both movies, theres more characters then there was in the movie and the autobots and solders live in a base near tranquility. At lease for now.

I did some research just for some of the things in this chapter. The only attempt at an I'll make at an accent is Graham only.

I plan on updating every other week but I am updating two chapters week because I am trying to catch up to where this story is at on the other site.

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Dont own. Only wrote this story

Chapter 3

When we finally get to a secluded area, Simmons says "When I realized that you were harming yourself I should've of handle the situation differently. For me it brought back old memories from when I was a lot younger, I'm going to tell you something but what I'm about to tell you is private so tell no one or I'll do everything in my power to make the rest of your life miserable." As Simmons pauses I nob my head and say say "Your secrets safe with me." Simmons nobs his head then says "Growing up my father told My brother and I about how important he was since he was involved in Sector Seven. He always told us when we grew up and got jobs that my older brother would be apart of Sector Seven while I would go do something else less important. As a kid my father rarely spent any time with me but all I wanted was the attention my father gave my older. I wanted to do be just like my dad, I wanted the same important job, I wanted to know the secrets they shared, the places they'd go, the things they'd do. So as a kid I was always jealous of my big brother but I was so jealous that I would never showed my big brother I cared for him. By the time I was 13 I would always go out of my way to be rude and heartless to him" Simmons takes a little breath. I really can't blame him since he was just an attention starved little kid, all thanks to his father but I wonder what happened to his brother since Simmons was working for Sector Seven. Simmons continues "It was the afternoon on a Saturday when I finally woke up, the night before I spent a couple of hours spying on the surrounding houses. When I woke up I was tired, I went to the bathroom but when I got there I saw blood, I opened the door and spotted my brother bleeding out on the floor, I ran the the home phone and I called my mom. My mother called the ambulance from work but they got there before her, when she arrived they told us he died because he cut his wrist to deep too many and that he had been cutting for a long time. After a little time past I wanted to know why he did it, I wanted to know so badly that became obsessed with why people cut themselves and learned to tell the signs of a cutter. My father eventually started to teach me the stuff I needed to know since I was gonna be apart of Sector Seven. I still had my obsession at the time but my obsession went away as I got older."

Simmons turns around then says "I've always have and will blame myself for my brothers death but I should have handled the situation differently. I always overreact when I know someone's a cutter," as he walks away he says "Sorry." I think I understand why he reacted that way, Simmons is the type who hate to be wrong and rarely apologizes to anybody, so it means something hearing that from him. I hear my stomach growl, I guess it must be around 12pm since Sam and I took a long time to explain things to each other. As I feel a hand on my shoulder I jump a little out of surprise but then I see Sam with a grin on his face as he says "You must be starving since you didn't eat breakfast." I let out a soft "Yes" as I follow Sam to where Bumblebee, when we arrive Bumblebee us is his car form with a blanket full of food on top of him. As Sam gets on I ask "Dude are you sure it's ok we eat on him," Sam responses "Yes I eat on him all the time, just don't drop anything on or in any of bots because they will go all crazy on you," I nob as I get on Bumblebee.

As we eat and Sam talks with Bumblebee, I notice several things like all the food we are eating is healthy for you body in some way, Mikaela is swimming with Arcee, Simmons and Mearings are nowhere to be seen. Theres this yellow bot glaring at everything in sight and Optimus and the others keep pointing at me as they talk. As I hear Will, Epps and Figs laughing as they get drunk with the other people and Cybertronians. The words just slip out of my mouth "Can Cybertronians get drunk?" As somebot Poked me I fall flat on my stomace with my arms covering my face. The bot says "Designations Red Alert, yes we can get drunk off of high grade energon," as Red Alert walks off he says "I'll be watching you." As I get up and dust myself clean Sam says "Red Alert is the security director, he's paranoid so just don't take it personally." I get back on Bumblebee, lay down and watch the sky, it's a beautiful day but I'm happy that now Sam and I can be better friends again.

As I wake up I see the seat, I realize I must have fallen asleep, when I look up I see the dark sky, I know it's night time. I soon feel my hunger as I look around, I lay there and think. What would happen if the bots stepped on me, how would they everyone react, how would feel the bot feel, has anyone ever been squashed to death? The door suddenly opens breaking me out of my own thoughts. I look up but I suddenly get slapped in my face by a small bot who says "Freaking wake up already," after that he transforms into an RC monster truck and drives away. After I get out Jazz transforms into his robot form, I should ask Sam for those terms already since I wanna get them correct. I look up at Jazz then say "I don't know how I ended up in you but thanks for letting me sleep in you." Jazz stretches as he says "I wanted to be alone for awhile since I was going to recharge for a while, Red Alert asked me to watch you because it has been decided that he'll be your guardian." I respond with confusion across my face "Whos the little bot that slapped me and I've been wondering what are the words you bots use since I've heard heard things like frag." Jazz smirks as he explains that Wheelie slapped me and the terms they use, like they call the eyes optics and their robot form is called bipedal form while the car form is the alt form. He tells me their bad words/terms like slag, frag, scrap, britch, conwanbe, and berth-hopper which is someone who likes to sleep around. I laughed when Jazz tells me that when somebot tells you look sparkly, that it's a very great compliment to receive. He also tells me which bots and people to avoid on certain days or if they are with certain bots or people that I should run the other way. Just as he's about to tell me some of the rules Red Alert arrives saying "I'll take Miles now." "Ya you need to get to know each other, see you" says Jazz he has a grin on his face and then walks away leaving me alone with my guardian. I like Jazz, he's a great bot to hang out with, the type who's good at making friends.

I used the bathroom, ate and got my bandages changed by Red Alert. Prowl, Red Alert and I went to a secluded area. Red Alert told me that Sam got me some clothes because I would stay at the base for a couple of days, so that I could train and so he'd have more of a chance to get to know me better. Red Alert also told me that he and Prowl would make me a schedule that I was to follow, more like forced. When I tried to protest Red Alert threatened to throw me in the brig, after that Prowl gave Red alert a list of things I was not aloud to do. They handed me tha list, while Prowl and Red Alert were making out while I was looking at the list. Some of the things on the list are I'm not aloud to ever get drunk even if it's a special occasion. I'm not aloud to hang out with any decepticon or neutrals, I'm not aloud to avoid calls or text from Red Alert or Prowl, I'm not aloud to avoid any appointment Ratchets has made for me, I'm not aloud to wonder the base without Red Alert or Prowls permission. I can't ask Wheeljack if he can questions and there's more but I plan on doing some of those things just to see what happens. I can understand the no getting drink one since I'm a cutter who has suicidal thoughts but some of the things on the list make me question this list.

I look at back at my guardian and Prowl, they are still kissing but now Prowl is on top of Red Alert. I wonder if they are like this when they are in public but then they stop and separate, prowl says "I'm going tell everyone to get back to the base, see you there." Red Alert nobs then says "Good luck, Miles let's get going." Prowl and Red Alert give each other a quick kiss then transform. Prowl goes to where everyone else is while Red Alert and I drive to the direction of the base after I went into the drivers seat.

Falling asleep quickly is something I'm good at since I've been doing it a lot lately. Over the next couple of days I'm stuck in the security room with Red Alert, I see prowl every day but I'm even forced to sleep in there by the both of them. Red Alert has cameras every where, he even has them in the bathrooms and wash racks. The only time I'm not in there is if I'm either in the bathroom, eating or getting a check up with Ratchet. Prowl will bring me food since I'm force to stay in hear. Prowl will brings Red Alert energon since Red Alert is usually in here, they are both are workaholics. When they said I was going to follow the schedule they made they were being serious. I have discovered that it's true that Red Alert is paranoid since he has set off the alarms for what I think are no reason at all, he even has the alart for if the decepticons attack on a schedule. I've seen things I've never wanted to see or know because Red Alert encourages me to watch the security cameras. One thing I like is that I don't have to remember any of my problems, that I can keep myself distracted from them. On the negative side I've seen thing I've never wanted to see. Some of the thing I've seen are Simmons and Mearing have sex in a certain closet everyday at a certain time, Mikaela spends an insane amount of time with Arcee while Sam and Mikaela only spend like 2 hour a day together, Sam is always with different Bots/people. Apart of me wonders if Sam and Mikaela are still a couple since they only do things together when others are around, I know they are together but Sam and Mikaela both make me question their relationship. Will, Epps and Figs are together giving out Orders or goofing off. Glenn playing games while eating or collecting peoples hairs. Maggie can't cook at all since when she tries is looks like it's about to come alive, Wheelie has some type of obsession with legs. Ratchet likes to stalk random bots/people around, Optimus loves to stare at himself in the mirror while talking out loud to himself. Ironhide love collect human weapons, Wheeljack likes to experiment on random animals. I don't want to even mention Bumblebees little obsessions, it's just to creep to me. Graham is gay and Jazz also loves to interface with different bots. I plan on seeing how Sam and Graham interact to decide if I should come out to Sam.

When I first saw Jazz interfacing I asked Red Alert what he was doing just as Prowl walked in. Prowl and Red Alert gave me the sex talk, they told me the different type of interfacing they do like spark sex which is merging or rubbing of energy cores/sparks. Plug n play which is basically more of a technological or mechanical forms of sex, Data or energy transfer through cords like what you'd plug into your computer, heavy petting of the internal gears and cables that make up a Cybertronian's body. They can kiss/make out and touch/caressing each other in certain areas on there body but they do not penetrate in the way we humans do. After Prowl and Red Alert explained how Cybertronian interface, they explained why they do it, like they interface to prove their loyalty or if they want to prove their friendship to each other. Sometimes they do it if they are lovers or just for fun. For some reason after that they decided to explain human safe Sex, different ways people can do it, different toys humans could use and why some people do in while some don't. Red Alert says after the explanation "We are late for your hair cut appointment we were suppose to be there a breem ago." Earlier Prowl told me I was getting a new hair style since he doesn't like how my hair is now. I nob with confusion across my face since I have no clue what breem is, Red alert grabs me so he could carry me to Will since he cutting my hair.

Red walks to the room that's currently used for a lot of stuff or as everyone/bot says the multipurpose room. When Red gets there Will immediately starts to cut my hair. As Will cuts/shaves my hair Red explains that a breem is 8.3 minutes. An Astrosecond or Nanoklik is less then a second, a Klik is 1.2 minutes, a Cycle is 1 hour and 15 minutes. A Joor is 6 hours, Solar cycle is about 1 day, a Mega-cycle is 93 hours, a Deca-cycle is about 3 weeks, Orbital Cycle or Quartex is about 1 month and a Meta-cycle is 13 months. A Stellar cycle is about 7.5 months, Decivorn is 8.3 years, a Vorn is 83 years and a Orn is 1 Cybertron day but I don't know how much time it is on earth time. When Will is done all of my hair is off shaven except for my side swept bangs but even those got fixed up. "I shall see you in a joor," says Red Alert as he walks off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam why me?

AU, you are going to read of characters that are dead/not in the movie and are alive/exist in this story. I also gave changed some things about some characters. When I have the decepticons in the story later, they will only act evil if the autobots are around but if they are not then they are nice. I plan on breaking up Mikaela and Sam later but they will remain friends. Miles will be bisexual and it'll come up every now and then. The main thing I'll focus on it friendship. Miles is gonna need another friend so I have chosen Graham.

The only attempt at an I'll make at an accent is Graham only.

I plan on updating every other week but I am updating two chapters week because I am trying to catch up to where this story is at on the other site.

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Dont own. Only wrote this story

Chapter 4

As I look at Will, Epps and Figs they have grins on their faces that say I'm about to make you do something that you'll regret. At first Figs says something in Spanish but then says "Why is Ironhide around," Will responds "Why yes, he's outside." Epps says "Why let's go see him." After they say that they drag me to the giant kitchen and grab some eggs. I'm nerves since I know they are up something but if they are not up to anything then that means that I'm paranoid and spending to much time with my guardian. When we get outside they hand me some eggs. They then walk away and toss eggs at the yellow bot that is still glaring at everything in sight. As the yellow bot yells while turning, I know that they set me up since Will, Epps and Figs yell out "Miles how could you." I drop the eggs on the floor and run like I've never have but it's know use since get going to catch me. When he's about to catch me, I hear people yell I look up and see a green bot falling my way, I stop, scream and cover my face withy arms.

Next thing I know that yellow bot that was chasing me, grabs me and tosses me high into the air. I get caught by Jazz who tosses me to Ironhide. I hear something in my pocket crack, it must be my cellphone. If they keep tossing me like this I'm going to throw up, it's like they are playing some type of game, I can hear people laughing. Death by getting tossed around has never crossed my mind. I know I'll have a lot of bruises after this, I feel dizzy. I hear Will, Epps and Figs yell out "Run it's Ratchet," I'm getting carried off while being squeezed by somebot who is running but I am to dizzy to tell who it is. When I am less dizzy I get put down by that yellow bot who says "Sunstreaker is my designation, if you every cross my path then I'm gonna personally squash you." As Sunstreaker stomp off leaving me on something that's too tall for me to jump off of, I realize that I should have charges my cellphone but then I remember it's broken from being tossed around. An hour or two passes so I have given up yelling for help, I wish I had my a razor or something sharp so that I could cut myself. When you are alone with no way to tell time, time just gets confusing. Would I die or break a leg if I jumped off of here, is anyone looking for me or are they celebrating the fact that they can't find me.

I think a couple of hours must have passed since I'm hungary. I here foot steps close by but am to lazy to yell out. When I look down, I see Graham below. I decide to toss my phone to the ground so that I could get his attention. Graham yells out "Bloody hell," he picks up my broken phone and looks up then yells out "How did yeh get up there and did ye drop y'r cellphone?" I yell back "It was already broken, I tossed it to the ground to get your attention," Graham smiles then says "How did it break." I tell him what Will, Epps and Figs did, to how Sunstreaker chases me and then how I got tossed around. I tell him that my phone must have broke when I was being tosses, Graham says "Why are ye up there." I respond "Sunstreaker put me up here, Whats up with him anyways," he Responds back "Sunstreaker is mad since his twin Sideswipe is not on earth, Sunstreaker has not seen his red twin for long time."

I smile at Graham, we talk for a good amount of time about random things. That is until Red Alert appears and grabs me, Red Alert puts me on his shoulder. As I try my best to stay on Red Alerts shoulder Graham yells out "Oi Red Alert can ye giving me a lift since I was suppose to be training with Ironhide." Red Alert picked up Graham and puts him next to me, Graham says "Sam makes this look easy." As Red Alert walks I find a better place to grab onto but I notice Graham is struggling. I say "Graham if you need you can hold onto me instead. " Graham nobs his head, as he puts his hands around me, he holds on tight, he replies "Thanks maybe we should ask Sam for some tips later." I reply with a blush on my face "Yes we should," I pause for a second before adding "No problem."

When the three of us get outside I spotted Sunstreaker, Will, Epps and Figs. Prowl suddenly appeared out of nowhere and gave a nob toward Red Alert, I almost lost my grip causing Graham to squeeze me even tighter. Prowl grabbed Sunstreaker and started to drag him off, I look at Red Alert. I'm about ask where they are going when Red Alert says "Sunstreaker is joining Jazz and Ironhide in the brig for tossing you around earlier." Red Alert grabs Will, Epps and Figs while saying "They will also be joining them." I'm glad when he says that since it's like justice for me in some way. As Red Alert walks to the brig I can't help but wonder that if I end up in the brig oneday, if I do will they will they remember to take me out. Would they, Graham squeezes me tighter as he says "It's alreet Miles, if yeh need to talk me or Red Alert are here." I reply "Thanks." When Red Alert puts us down, I see Jazz Ironhide and Sunstreaker in this giant jail like thing. Inside the giant jail like thing is a smaller jail, that's where Red Alert puts Will, Epps and Figs. As Red alert starts to give them a speech Graham says "I Was suppose to be training with Ironhide for the rest of the day." Just as I'm about to reply when Red Alert grabs us and put us back on his shoulders.

Ratchet suddenly appear, both of them start in Cybertronian, Ratchet grabs me carefully. As they finish talking, Graham and I say are goodbyes. Red Alert says "When I found out what happened I was worried because you could have had a broken bone or internal bleeding so I decided to have Ratchet look at you." I've seen on the security cameras how Ratchet treats his patients and now I'm finally going to be one. I'll be having nightmares from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam why me?

AU, you are going to read of characters that are dead/not in the movie and are alive/exist in this story. I also gave changed some things about some characters. When I have the decepticons in the story later, they will only act evil if the autobots are around but if they are not then they are nice. I plan on breaking up Mikaela and Sam later but they will remain friends. Miles will be bisexual and it'll come up every now and then. The main thing I'll focus on it friendship. Miles is gonna need another friend so I have chosen Graham.

I plan on updating every other week on mondays but I am updating two chapters week this week because I am trying to catch up to where this story is at on the other site.

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Dont own. Only wrote this story

Chapter 5

When we got to the med bay Ratchet put me on the berth, As he scans me Ratchet says "Miles I wish to see the damage done to you so would you please take off your clothes or I'll use force." I blush from the thought of being naked in front of an alien. I've never been naked in front of another person. I know some people don't care but I'm not one of those people, I say "Do I have to?" Ratchet replies "Yes; your fine except you have bruises. You will need to start eating healthier and you need to do some type of exersize. You'll also need to get all 4 of your wisdom teeth pulled out." I mumble out "Guess I should go see a dentist soon," Ratchet grabs something and then tosses it, it hits my shoulder. When I feel it hit me I just stay still from shock since I never would have exacted him to throw anything at a human.

Ratchet says as he catches what he threw "This is my new ball, I got it so that I would something to throw at humans." I know that Ratchet throws wrench at Cybertronians but in a way I can understand why he picked a ball that would fit in a human hand to toss at us humans. I say as I rub my shoulder "Why did you toss that at me?" I cover my ears as Ratchet yells out "For now on I'll be the only doctor or dentist you need." I reply wanting to know why "Ok but why?" Ratchet looks like he's thinking but then replies "I'll tell you after you take off your clothes and swallow this tiny scanner."

I grab and swallow the tinny scanner, I try guesing what it does, what would happen if malfunctioned, why do I have to swallow it. I jump in surprise as Ratchet says "Clothes now," after I have taken off my clothes Ratchet walks around me as he scans me. My body is covered in cuts and bruises, Ratchet says "You can put your clothes on." As I put on my clothes Ratchet explains that Optimus Prime and the other autobots will be there to talk to me if I need somebody to talk to. Ratchet also explains that the tinny scanner I swollowed scans me daily and sends him updated on my health. The tinny scanner is called red-scanner, it is also tracking me incase I get kidnaped or something. Im not surprised when Ratchet says that it was Red Alert's idea since I know Red Alerts one paranoid bot.

Ratchet stands still as if he's in a deep thought while I sit on the edge with my legs dangling. Was Ratchet always the doctor for humans or did he just become one for some reason. What about being a dentist? Does he have any experience in that field? I feel the ball hit my head as Ratchet says "Britch pay attention, I'm about to tell you a story." I nob my head wondering what it'll be about. Ratchet closes his optics for a second or Astrosecond or Nanoklik, he then starts telling me his story.

"I wasn't always a doctor for humans, before I let the humans go to a human doctor. Before I felt as if I would just be wasting my time learning and being a doctor for humans since they could just go to the hospital. Before I also didn't care about what humans ate or about their health since I thought they would care more about their own health. I thought that if something were to happen then I would automatically know what to do, I thought that way but then the something happens that made me feel completely useless." I lay down as Ratchet sits down near me.

Ratchet starts to say "We got information that the decepticons were spotted with tons of crates, we decided to check it out to see what it was. When we arrived it started out like any other mission but the thing was that it was easy in the beginning. We let our guard down, as time passes we eventually came upon an intersect. The humans and Bumblebee went one way while the rest of us bots went another. At that point in time I could careless for the humans since we had a human doctor on the base. But as we walked are path it was super quiet, we were not running into anything, not even any decepticon. Bumblebee eventually left us a urgent message on our HUD but he didn't respond back when we tried to contact him back. We transformed into our alt-form and drove as fast as we could to their location. When we got there the depticons were gone, Bumblebee was damaged so I did basic repairs so that he could get to the base where I could fix him up better. The humans had minor injuries, major injuries, close to death or dead. We and all the humans got back to base fast, when we got there I finished my repairs on Bumblebee while the humans went to the doctor on the base. When I went to check on the humans a lot of them had died or were waiting to see the doctor. The thing that got to me was the pain on their faces, I felt completely useless since I couldn't help in any way of form. After that day I made it one of my goals to learn about human health and about being a doctor for them."

The words come out of my mouth without me thinking "What ever happened to the human doctor, what about you being a dentist?" Ratchet smiles while saying "I fired the human doctor since I felt he was doing a horrible job." Ratchet pauses then says as stands up "I have recently learned that the inside of your mouth is also tied into your health so have been learning about being a dentist but I have not had a patient yet. You'll be the first one as soon as I have everything I need" I stop breathing for a couple of seconds since those words scared me. Before I can respond back, Arcee walks in and grads me, she starts talking in Cybertronian to Ratchet. Ratchet and I say our goodbyes and then Arcee leaves while carrying me away.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam why me?

AU, you are going to read of characters that are dead/not in the movie and are alive/exist in this story. I also gave changed some things about some characters. When I have the decepticons in the story later, they will only act evil if the autobots are around but if they are not then they are nice. I plan on breaking up Mikaela and Sam later but they will remain friends. Miles will be bisexual and it'll come up every now and then. The main thing I'll focus on it friendship. Miles is gonna need another friend so I have chosen Graham.

I plan on updating every other week on mondays but I am updating two chapters week this week because I am trying to catch up to where this story is at on the other site.

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

Chapter 6

After I used the bathroom and ate the healthiest meal I have ever eaten in all of my life, Arcee told me they were going to assess me in my fitness level and knowledge. We of course went to the multipurpose room where I see Mearing and Simmons. As Arcee sets me down Simmons and Mearing say together like they were practicing "Here's the part where we assess your fitness level." I respond nervously "Why the assessments?" Simmons responds "The autobots want to see what you can do and what you know," Mearing adds "The autobots want to know where your at since they plan on making you a workout schedule like kind of like the one they made for Sam but it'll be modified." After they say that Arcee says "Miles you have 20 minutes to warm up." I'm nervous since I know I'll do bad, I'm the type of person who's lucky they are naturally skinny, maybe in the knowledge part I'll be good.

I just stretch randomly since I have no clue on how to warm up, Mearing and Simmons are holding hands while talking in whispers. They must be plotting something, as I stretch Sam and Mikaela come to talk to Arcee. Sam smiles at he while walking my way, he's about to say something when Arcee says "Miles your task is to walk one mile as quickly as possible." Arcee points to a track that wasn't there a this morning "This is where you start" I go to the starting line and then Arcee says "Start." I walk it as fast as I can but it's hard since I've never really exercised in all my live, that is if you don't count P.E. It took me like 14 minutes to walk it all. When I finish Arcee has me Step on and off a small bench for 3 minutes straight while keeping a consistent pace. Then I have to do as many crunches as you can in one minute, I do like 35 crunches. After that I have to do as many pushups as you can in one minute, I do 20 but it was super hard for me. After that I do the stork balance stand for 40 seconds on each foot, I balance beam that is super close to the ground, I do some flexibility tests and a bunch of other things. In the end I find out I do good in my balance, I'm flexible and my reaction time is good but everything else is a epic fail.

After that Mearing and Simmons hand me a couple of pencils and a big stack of papers which is the written test, they explain its the knowledge part of my assessment. It tells them my education level and general knowledge, the goal of the knowledge assessment is to also identify my strengths and weaknesses. The test takes me a long time to do but I'm pretty sure I did well since I like to look up random stuff when I'm bored and have nothing better to do. Another reason I'm sure I did good was that I was so paranoid that I felt that if I started to fail that everyone would know that I was cutting myself. I made sure to keep up my grades, in face I made sure I did better in school since I felt it was a way to make sure no one would know I was suicidal. I still am but with old/new friends around I'm sure I'll get better. Arcee says "You are free now, Red Alert will come get you soon." As Mearing and Simmons walk off holding hands, Arcee transforms and drives off.

I hear Sam shout "About time you finished, we haven't had a chance to hang out for a long time." I see Sam with a grin on his face as he continues to say "Mikaela is with Glen, Maggie and Wheelie. They are waiting for us, we are going to all hang out." I shake my head up and down while rubbing my head and saying "I guess, um sure." As we walk I across the room, I can't help but think about tomorrow. Tomorrow I move into the apartment and met my new roommate, most teens my age would be happy but for me it feels like tomorrow my parents will finally have gotten rid of all there problems. Sam put his hands on my shoulder while saying "We don't have to play, we can talk about anything." I respond "It's ok, I need the distraction, maybe I'll talk to one of the autobots some other time." Sam says "Sure but if I find out you haven't tried to talk about it then I'll force you to talk to Sunstreaker." I don't want to say hate but I'm pretty sure Sunstreaker dislikes me now, I respond "sure."

When we get there Glen, Maggie, Mikaela and Wheelie are choosing a song to dance to. They are playing dance central 3, Glen and Maggie pick on the floor by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull, as they dance I notice that Maggie is good at dancing but Glens is even better. Glen can move, when the song ends, Glen wins. Mikaela goes next to Maggie, Mikaela picks sexy and I know it by LMFAO, they dance beautifully. After that Mikaela and Wheelie pick you make me feel... by Cobra Starship, as they dance I ask "How can Wheelie be dancing?" Sam responds "The autobots modified it, now the bots can dance too," Sam steps next to Wheelie and they pick everybody (Backstreet's Back) by Backstreet Boys. Sam is ok but Wheelie is better, I stand next to Sam, he says "Go ahead and pick Miles." I pick around the world by Daft Punk, I try my best since I've never really done any type of dancing. I'm glad that Sam sucks at dancing, he make me look better at it.

Glen, Maggie, Mikaela, Sam, Wheelie and I take turns dancing to 1 2 step, better off alone, boom boom pow, boyfriend, firework, get low, Y.M.C.A, starships, take over control, gangnam style, call me maybe and international love. At some point Mikaela is starts recording Sam dancing. Wheelie is driving around us as we are eat, drink and dance. I'm excited to be eating chips, donuts, pizza, ice cream and chocolate again since for the past couple of days I've eaten nothing but healthy food. When I spot Red Alert, Red Alert says "It's late, when I check the time it's 12am. I say "I have to go home, I have to packing since I have to start moving my stuff in the morning." Sam responds "Do you need any help?" I say back "It's alright, after I get settled in I'll invite you over." Red alert puts my stuff on the floor and then says as he transforms "Come Miles, I'll take you home." I nob my head, grab my things and get in the front seat, you know behind the wheel, I put my bag of stuff in the set next to me. Mikaela says surprised "Miles I'm surprised your sitting there," I respond "Why?" Mikaela answers "When Sam discovered Bumblebee was alive, he refused to sit in the drivers seat for a good while." I smirk as I say "Guess we know who's the braver one out of the two of us, Glen, Maggie, Mikaela and Wheelie laugh while Sam tries to hide his blush. It was good hanging out with you all, I say "Bye" as Red Alert drives off.

When we are on the road, Red Alert says "Look in you bag." When I look in it I see a new Cellphone with it's charger, it's a type of phone I've never heard of. It looks advance, expensive and tough, it's a little bigger then an iPhone and on the back it has the autobot symbol. red Alert says "It's the dataphone, it can do anything any phone on earth can do and much more. It's battery last a long time, you can call anyone or anybot on earth and you'll be able to call from almost any location on earth. Everyone's number you need is in there, all the stuff from your old phone is on there and it's cybertronian proof and water proof." I respond "What?" Red Alert answers "What I mean when I say it's cybertronian proof is that it's going to be hard for you to break and it won't break if a Cybertronian is careless but we can break it if we wanted to." While I'm speechless, Red Alert adds "Another positive thing is that it has unlimited everything and you no longer have to pay any type of phone bill." I can't wait to see what type of stuff it has, I can feel myself close to tears as I say "Thanks, it means a lot to me." Red Alert responds "No problem," after a moment of of silents Red Alert ask "How are you feeling about the move?" I just start yelling out the words as if I'm on autopilot "Everyone wants me to talk about my problems but has it crossed any of your minds that I don't want to talk about them, that I just want yo forget." After I say that I start to cry but I continue to say "I feel like if I do talk about them then I'm just that I'm weak, pathetic, stupid, that I'm not strong enough." I'm embarrassed by my words and the fact that I was crying, a part of me feel like I have no reason to be crying at all. I know that if I were alone I'd be cutting be self, I start digging my finger nails into my skin. I feel a hand my shoulder, I scream out and hit my head on Red Alert. Sitting next to me is a guy who is 5 foot 6, he is skinny but with some muscles, he has red hair which is straight but goes a little past his ear. His bangs end around his eye brows but kind of go to the side, from left to the right; he has green eyes, fair skin and freckles. He's wearing a black jeans, a white T-shirt with the autobot symbol on it, black fingerless gloves and white sneakers with the autobot Symbol also on them. Red Alert's hologram is ginger and super cute but still hot, I'm the type of guy who will call another guy cute. My eyes are puffy and red but Red Alert hugs me while saying "It's ok, we can always wait until your ready to talk, I'll be here anytime your ready to speak." Red Alert pauses but then adds "Its actually a holoform," I start laughing and then nob my head yes.

We pull up to my, no my parents driveway, I say "Thank again for everything." Red Alert responds "I'll next you later, so bye." I grab my stuff and get out, Red Alert moves his holoform into the drivers seat. I stare with confusion, Red answers "You know how we can let humans drive us," I say "yes." Red Alert then says "I like to have my holoform drive," I respond with a true smile "That's cool, we all have our thing, well see you." Red Alert nobs his head and drives away, I walk into my parents home.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam why me?

AU, you are going to read of characters that are dead/not in the movie and are alive/exist in this story. I also gave changed some things about some characters. When I have the decepticons in the story later, they will only act evil if the autobots are around but if they are not then they are nice. I plan on breaking up Mikaela and Sam later but they will remain friends. Miles will be bisexual and it'll come up every now and then. The main thing I'll focus on it friendship. Miles is gonna need another friend so I have chosen Graham.

I know Ejector/The toaster bot is a Decepticon but I decided he'll be a neutral.

((cellphone Text))

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

Chapter 7

When I get inside I go to my room or soon to be former room, I walk fast, I put my things on the floor and see all the empty boxes in the room. I should've packed sooner, now I'll be up all night packing, cleaning, washing and drying my clothes. If I'm lucky maybe I'll get some type of sleep, even if it's just 1 hour I'll be happy. I decide to take a shower first so after I can wash all my clothes as soon as possible. I took an hour shower since I was thinking about everything that's took place these past couple of days. I like to use my shower time to think, this week has been like all of it isn't real, like it's a dream. Some part of me still can't believe what's happen these past couple of days but that I actually let it sink in, I relies how real it actually is. It's awesome that aliens are here on earth, my emotions are all over the place but I feel lucky to have meet them. After I've dried myself, put on new clothes and gathered all of my dirty clothes, I head to the basement. I throw them on the floor and separated them, I started to wash them. I went to the kitchen, after I make myself coffee I go to my former room. I start fixing the boxes, I start grabbing random thing and putting them on there. I notice some of the things are stuff I've owned since Sam and I were kids, I'm surprised I still have them. I'm just shoving things into the boxes fast, not really paying attention since I just want to go to sleep, I would sleep but I know if I did then I wouldn't wake up until morning. I just keep shoving things into boxes, making myself coffee and washing/drying my clothes. By the time I've finished packing, a couple of hours has passed. I fall on my bed without blankets but I fall asleep fast.

I woke up to my father shouting at me to load my things onto the truck. I check my dataphone and it says its 6am, I guess they want me gone as soon as possible. I'm glade that I changed for today earlier, now all I have to do is put my shoes on. I open the door and grad a box, I move my boxes to the truck by myself. It takes me a while but after I finish loading them my father gives me a key and debut card while saying "Once a month, on the first, I'll put $100 and wire Patsy the rent money." We drive to the apartment and when we arrive my father helps me take the boxes into the apartment flat, into my room. We find my room since there is a paper with my name on it, after that he says "I'll give you rest of your thing as soon as I come back." My new room is bigger then my old room, I just wonder who'll my new roommates be, who this Patsy guy is? Where are my roommates, I rather meet them now rather then later since I'm nervous about meeting them. Red Alert sends me a text ((I see you are at your new living quarters)), for a while I'm confuse on how he knows but then I remember the red-scanner. Of course he'd track me, I text back ((Ya my fathers gonna bring the rest of my stuff in a while)), Red Alert texts back quickly ((Your roommates won't be back until later, do you wish me to sent Sam?)). I'm about to text back when I hear a buzzing, when I get close to the door, I see it's my father with my mother, whey are bringing my mattresses. I let them in, they eventually bring the rest of my bed stuff, television, dresser and book shelf, they bring it quickly, one by one. My mother says "We've also put $1000 in there for you to use since schools about to start," after that they leave fast. Red Alert has been calling and texting me like crazy whole I was busy, he text me things like ((Miles is everything all right?)), ((Miles?)), ((I'm sending Sam!)). As soon as I see the text and number of missed calls I text back ((chill out, sometimes it takes time 2 text back, with texting your aloud 2 take your time kkz)). Red Alert text back quickly ((Please text back ok instead of ok, ok but what were you doing?)), I wait 5 minutes before texting ((:P My parents brought me my bed stuff kk)), Red Alert texts ((Prowl has informed me of the texting style, I'll let it slide as long as it's only on text)). I receive a text from Prowl ((Be patient with Red Alert, he's not use to texting)), I text Prowl ((kkz)). I here the buzzing going off, guess I better let Sam in, I see both Sam, Mikaela and a more manly version of Sam. He's wearing yellow loose jeans with a white T-shirt that has a picture of a bumblebee on it, his shoes are black and yellow with white shoelaces, he looks like he could be Sam older brother. I let them in, I text Red Alert as I wait for them to knock on the door ((Sam, Mikaela and I'm guessing Bumblebee in holoform ate here?)), I'm about to to text are since I saw I've text ate but as usual Red Alert text back quickly ((Are?)). I text back fast since I hear knocking on the door ((yes:(, I should pay more attention:P)).

When I open the door Sam says "Why's Red Alert freaking out?" I respond "I was too busy to text him back earlier so he just panics," I checked my dataphone as I let them in. When I closed the door, Sam says as he glares at Bumblebee "You too Miles, Bumblebee won't give me one." Sam then shows me his flip-phone while Mikaela shows me her dataphone, Mikaela says as she smirks "Arcee gave me one." Mikaela, Bumblebee and Sam shout out at the same time "Red Alert texts you!" They sit down as I say "Yes; so Bumblebee, I see your holoform is inspired off of Sam." Bumblebee has a hug goofy grin on his face while saying "My original one was Sam but he made me change it." Sam says "I still do want you to pick another one," Mikaela adds "Well I love the current one Bumblebee has." Bumblebee asks "Do you need any help?" Sam wines a little while I say "Ya, my parents just put my bed things in my room, I need help setting it up." Mikaela responds "No problem, " while Bumblebee giggles out"Pick of cake." When we get to my room Bumblebee and Mikaela start on my bed, they set it up fast. They have it set up in the corner of my room next to the window. When they see my boxes I say "Want to help me go through my boxes, it can be a micro adventure." The three of them say "Yes" fast.

Bumblebee grads the first of many nameless boxes, while Sam and Mikaela grad one each. Sam says "Which box has your clothes, I just shrug while saying "I don't know, I was just shoving my things in any box." They start opening my boxes, Mikaela pulls out a book with the words Sam secret photo, Sam shouts out "Mikaela please don't look at that; Miles I thought I lost that." We all look through it as Mikaela flips through it, it's a book of photos of Mikaela from Kindergarden to 6 grade. When Sam couldn't find it, we summer the whole summer looking around tranquility for it, we assumed somebody threw it away, Sam never worried about it again. I say as rub the back of my head "Guess you lost it in my room, we probably should have actually checked there." Mikaela smiles as she puts it on the book shelf, Bumblebee pours out the box, it's full of books. Some of the books are old school text book, I say "I've had all my school books return to the school library, they must be other peoples." Some of the books have unique names like how to be best buds, WHY, how to be evil, creepy lives, creepy history, how to be sweet, random things to do, mangas, comic books. Bumblebee and Mikaela put the books in on the book shelf while Sam says "I'm surprised you still have all of our books." Out of the box Sam has, he takes out pictures we drew/panted as kids, Mikaela holds up a drawing of her as she says as she scoots away from Sam saying "Possible stalker." As Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee and I go throughout boxes we see some old toys, old/new video games with old/new gaming platforms, key chains, old/new movies, old CDs and cassetestapes of music. I have old/new posters, some very scary/creepy/disfigured dolls, old halloween costumes, when we get to my clothes and shoes, I put then away as Sam takes the boxes apart and Mikaela puts my basket for dirty clothes in my closet. Bumblebee takes the boxes outside to the ally. The three of them are stealing some of my stuff but I don't mind since I didn't even know that I still had them.

I look around my room to see how clean it is, this is probably the cleanest it will ever be, most of the things in my room don't go together and are too different but I don't care. I make a confused face when I feel this tingling sensation throughout my body, when it stops my body feels l cold. Sam puts his hand on my shoulder while saying "What's wrong?" I respond "I had this tingling sensation throughout my body but after that I felt cold." Mikaela says "Did you get the tiny red-scanner?" I nob my head yes and Bumblebee says "That's just how you'll feel as you get scanned but after your body feels cold," I say "Ok." Sam looks at the time and says "I better get going, I promised my parents I'd help with the garden since Bumblebee destroyed it." Mikaela says "Bumblebees my ride," Bumblebee says "I've got a mission." As I want them out I say "Thanks for all the help, see you another time." Once they leave I collapse onto my bed and fall asleep.

When I wake up I can feel one of two things, the first is that I'm hungary and the second is loneliness. I feel loneliness since my parents finally found a way to get ride of me for good, in a way it's like they finally exterminated their pest. I feel fears threatening to come out, I don't want to cry since my roommates can be here any time now. I want to cut myself but a part if me doesn't want to. I start looking around my room for a razor since I just want to drag a razor across my left arm but I then remember that I have been needing to buy some new ones. I wonder around the apartment thinking about what I could use. I would pull one out of a shaver but I also ran out of those. I could use a piece of broken glass glass but I don't want to brake any glass. When I get to the kitchen, on the counter I see some knifes, I grab a clean one and drag it across my skin. I drag drag it but make sure that I don't penetrate my skin. I here serving fall, I put the knife away and look to the ground and see a robot. The robot has red eyes, a tail that is retractable and looks like it would get plugged into the wall. I grab my data phone and quickly figure out how to take a picture. I text the picture to Red Alert, it must be some type of cybertronian. When I, we hear the door open, the little robot transforms back into a four slot toaster. From the living room I hear a voice say "You better not be causing any trouble Toaster, I don't want my other new roommate to thinking I'm insane." If I didn't see the toaster earlier, right now I would be think that he's insane because of what he was saying.

My datephone goes off, it makes me relies that I've got a response, It's Red Alert, he sent me two texts. ((Designation: Ejector; Allegiance: Neutral; Duty: Scout)) ((I'm going to send Jazz)) the guy who I'm guessing is Patsy walks into the kitchen, he says "You heard that, I'm patsy, I swear the toaster is alive." I respond as I shake his hand "I know the toaster is alive, the toaster was in robot form when I saw him." Patsy has a huge smile on his face, Patsy say "My last roommates thought I was crazy, they tried living with me but they got tired of living with someone who they thought was crazy." I ask "Why keep the toaster then? " Patsy responds "It's a love, hate friendship between the Toaster and I." I quickly text back ((Don't, Patsy knows the toasters alive, he has grown attach to it.)) Red Alert text. ((Fine but I am going to have Prowl look into it.)) I guess Red Alerts the type who will go to Prowl if he doesn't get his way. I say "How about you call the toaster Ejector." Patsy says "That's a good name, if anything disappears then Ejector most likely took it. Ejector doesn't speak english but he does understand it." I nob as my stomach growls, Patsy says "I'll go buy pizza, I need to go grocery shopping tomorrow." I walk to the living room as Patsy leaves, just as he leaves Graham walks in. Graham says "Hello roommate, we need to talk."

Graham sits next to me and ask me "Have yeh heard of the Butterfly Project?" I respond "No." Graham says "When ye feel like ye want to cut, take a marker or pen and draw a butterfly on the area ye want to cut. Name the butterfly after a loved one or someone that really wants yeh to get better. No scrubbing the butterfly off. If yeh cut before the butterfly is gone then it dies. If yeh don't cut em it lives. If ye have more than one then cutting kills them all. Another person may draw them on ye, these butterflies are extra special so take good care of them." I start to laugh since it sounds well like something I would never do since when I was younger I would draw random things on myself but I have never drawn a butterfly on myself. Graham says "Shut up, ye can also squeeze ice cubes, draw on write on yer arm in red pen or talk to a friend. Yeh can get a rubber band and wearing it around yer wrist, whenever yeh feel the need to cut then flick the rubber band really hard against yer wrist. Maybe ye can combine one of those with the butterfly project." I smile while saying "How do you know any of this?" Graham says "Different autobots did research and found different solutions. They want to know what yeh pick." I nob my head yes while saying "They want me to do the butterfly project huh, I guess I'll also combine it with the rubber band one."

I'm happy for that the bots thought of alternatives for me, I'm happy that. It won't be so bad since I have the bots to help me now. Patsy opens the door and says "Hope you all like pepperoni." Graham and I nob are head yes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sam why me?**_

AU, you are going to read of characters that are dead/not in the movie and are alive/exist in this story. I also gave changed some things about some characters. When I have the decepticons in the story later, they will only act evil if the autobots are around but if they are not then they are nice. I plan on breaking up Mikaela and Sam later but they will remain friends. Miles will be bisexual and it'll come up every now and then. The main thing I'll focus on it friendship. Miles is gonna need another friend so I have chosen Graham.

I know Ejector/The toaster bot is a Decepticon but I decided he'll be a neutral.

((cellphone Text))

**(someones Pov) in future chapters if it doesn't say who's Pov then it's Miles Pov.**

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**(Miles POV)**

We finish the pizza and finish watching some superhero movies, it's night. Patsy has been trying to convince Graham that Ejector is alive since he came back with pizza. Patsy smiles as he just remember something important, Patsy turns his head toward me while saying "Miles, tell him about Ejector." After that Graham gives me a look that says we are going to talk later, I have I picture of Ejector on my dataphone. I find the picture of Ejector and hand it to Graham, I'm guessing that he's looking through it since he hasn't given it back. Graham say "Sorry, guess y'r not crazy." Patsy look at the clock and gets up while saying "It's late, I'm going to bed, got a busy day tomorrow." After Patsy has went to bed, Graham says "Red Alerts also going to have Mearing and Simmons look into this." I nod my head yes since I know he has look through my texts. Graham pulls out a bag of rubber bands, he says "Will, Fig and Epps got ye these." I grab the bag, open it and put a rubber band on both of my wrist. I set the bag next to me, Graham says "Bumblebee refuses to give Sam a dataphone or let red-scanner get put in him." Out of curiosity I ask "Why?" Graham replies "If ye get a dataphone and red-scanner then for the rest of yer life you'll be forced to stay and work for N.E.S.T. As soon as you've finished high school then you'll have a job waiting for you." I smile and say "That's good since I haven't actually thought about my future after high school." Graham says "After high school you'll be put on a strict training schedule since Red Alert wants you to be apart of nest, Sam wants to be apart of N.E.S.T but Bumblebee doesn't want him to be apart of it." I say "So for us it's pretty much up to our guardians," Graham nob his head yes. After that I take a shower, brush my teeth and go to bed.

I wake up to Sam shaking me awake, as soon as he sees that I'm awake he says in a singing voice "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." Sam starts dragging me out of bed, as soon he sees that going to get ready Sam leaves the room. After I get dressed I see Sam and Graham on the couch eating, they have a plate for me on the coffee table, it's in front of the couch. We are watching the walking dead while eating and drinking eggs, bacon, pancakes, chocolate milk and toast with nutella. I here a beeping, it's a text from Ironhide ((Get ready, your going to learn how to shoot today)) Graham mumbles out "Ironhide?" I say "Yes." Sam has his raises an eyebrow, Graham explains to Sam that I'm going to be start of N.E.S.T because Red Alert. Sam says as soon as Graham finishes his explinstion "First Mikaela and now you, some how I've got to convince Bee to let me join." I recive another text. ((Get outside before shoot at your location)) I say "He's here." Sam, Graham and I go outside and when we get to the base Sam goes one way while I go with Ironhide.

As I lay in my bed I think about how schools starts in a week, I think about the last three weeks, I have been training with Ironhide, Arcee and Jazz. I learn things from Prowl, Red Alert and Ratchet. I'm usually busy but when I have time I spend time with Red Alert, Sam, and different bots. I tell them stories from when Sam was a kid but in return Sam tells Prowl and Red Alert Stories. I have butterfly's drown on me and I snap the rubber band on my wrist out of habit now. I have went school shopping with Sam, Mikaela and Graham. I've discovered that Optimus messed with my classes since your only required to take two years of P.E but it sucks because now it'll be my third year of P.E. I know he changed my schedule since Red Alert told me. I'm also getting a tattoo of autobot symbol, it's going to look like the Autobot symble and it's going to be on my upper right arm. I'm getting it because all human N.E.S.T members or future N.E.S.T members get it, Mikaela has one on her upper left leg. As I fall asleep, I feel nervous and scared because tomorrow is my dentist appointment with Ratchet.

Sam grabs my left foot and drags me out of bed, he says "Prowl is here to pick you up." Sam pauses for a second before saying "Did you really think by ignoring your phone that you could het out of this." I shake my head no, I say "I hate going to the dentist, I hate the smell, noise and the feeling of when teeth are getting worked on. I just wanted to delay going for as long as going, I feel like I'm going to be Ratchets' test subject." I take my time changing and brushing my teeth. We walk to Prowls location, when we get in Prowl, Sam says "You are going to be his first patient in the dentist department." Prowl goes fast, too fast for me. We get there quickly. As soon as I step out of Prowl, Ratchet grabs me, he walks to the derection of the medbay fast.

Ratchet says "Wisdom teeth are the third and final set of molars that most humans get in their late teens or early twenties. Sometimes these teeth can be a valuable asset to the mouth when healthy and properly aligned but more often, they are misaligned and require removal. When wisdom teeth are misaligned, they may position themselves horizontally, be angled toward or away from the second molars, or be angled inward or outward. Poor alignment of wisdom teeth can crowd or damage adjacent teeth, the jawbone, or nerves." I realize he's giving me some type of explanation that human dentists wouldn't give. Most would just give you a paper on what to do during recovery, if you wanted to know more then you'd have to do reserch on your own. Ratchet continues "Wisdom teeth also can be impacted since they are enclosed within the soft tissue and/or the jawbone or only partially break through or erupt through the gum. Partial eruption of the wisdom teeth allows an opening for bacteria to enter around the tooth and cause an infection, which results in pain, swelling, jaw stiffness, and general illness. Partially erupted teeth are also more prone to tooth decay and gum disease because their hard to reach location and awkward positioning makes brushing and flossing difficult." Ratchet looks me in the eye, he then continues "I recommend that your wisdom teeth be extracted even before problems develop. I'm doing this to avoid a more painful or more complicated extraction that might have to be done a few years later. Removal is easier in young people, when the wisdom teeth roots are not yet fully developed and the bone is less dense. In older people, recovery and healing time tend to be longer." I'm even more nervous now after he's said all of that, I ask him "Can you put me to sleep?" Ratchet replies "Of course." I see this section up that looks like a dentist office, he sets me down. I sit in the in the chair, he puts an I.V Drip in me, he is using a holoform that is the Male version of Mikaela. Ratchet then puts a liquid in it, he than ask "Are you sleepy?" I fall asleep before I can respond.

**(Mikaela Pov)**  
Arcee and I walk in just as Ratchet ask Miles "Are you sleepy?" When Arcee sets me down, Miles is asleep. Ratchet is using his holoform, his holoform is the masculine version of me. Ratchet works on Miles, I try not to listen but I will look. Ratchet looks like he knows what he's doing. After a long time, Ratchet finally finished pulling the teeth, he's closed the opening up and put something in his mouth to sock up the blood. Some nest peole give Miles his tattoo, once you get that yattoo, your in N.E.S.T for life. Arcee transforms and I get on her, I hold on as Arcee drives away from the Medbay. Sams a great guy but I don't love him like I use to, I like him like a best friend. I'm trying to find a nice way to end our relationship since a sweet guy like him deserves someone who loves him.

**(nobodys Pov)**  
When Miles wakes up he notices the tattoo of autobot symbol, it's looks like the Autobot symbol, it's even the right color and it's located on his upper right arm. For the rest of the week he is stuck in the Medbay since Ratchet wants to see how his patient is doing. Ratchet plans on working other people soon. Besides Ratchet, Miles has had the company of Red Alert, Prowl, Sam, Mikaela and Graham. You can say that he is now good friends with Graham and Mikaela.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sam why me?**_

AU, you are going to read of characters that are dead/not in the movie and are alive/exist in this story. I also gave changed some things about some characters. When I have the decepticons in the story later, they will only act evil if the autobots are around but if they are not then they are nice. I plan on breaking up Mikaela and Sam later but they will remain friends. Miles will be bisexual and it'll come up every now and then. The main thing I'll focus on it friendship. Miles is gonna need another friend so I have chosen Graham. I'm only ever going to attempt Grahams accent.  
((cellphone Text))  
**(someones Pov) in future chapters if it doesn't say who's Pov then it's Miles Pov.**

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**(Miles POV)**  
After we had dropped off our things in my room, Bumblebee dropped Sam and I off at the park that was a mile away from where I now live. We plan on spending the day together since school is tomorrow, originally Bumblebee and Red Alert where suppose to join us but Bumblebee got sent on a mission while Red Alert became to busy. Besides the two of us, the park is empty. Sam and I swing on the swings, we are trying to see who can swing the highest. I slow down as I see a cop car, I've seen it before. It's officer Cade, we use to hang out with him a lot when we were in elementary, we stopped hanging out since one day he just disappeared. I stop swinging since he's parked in the Parking lot, Sam slows down and ask me "What's wrong?" I say "Is that officer Cade?" Sam looks confused, I add "Officer Barry." Sam looks even more confused, I say " Remember when we where in elementary, we use to hang out with a cop in his cop car." Sam said with a smile "Ya, wonder what ever happens to him." I ask "You know how most cop cars have to protect and serve, officer Cade had something else. Do you remember what it was ?" Sam says with a smile "To punish and enslave." After that he frowns while thinking, I decide to walk over to the cop car. The cop car officer Cade had was older while this cop car is newer but they both have the slogan to punish and enslave. When I get close enough, I see an officer who looks exactly like how I remember Officer Cade. He has dark brown eyes, his eyes are so dark that you would think they were black. Dark brown hair, light brown skin. He is as tall as Sam but he is still a little taller, he has a twisted dark version of a cop uniform, he says "Long time no see young Sam and Miles." I smile, I'm about to say something when Sam pulls me behind him and growls out "What are you doing here, why are you impersonating someone from are past." Officer Cade responds "When you saw me those times I didn't even try to kill you, you didn't even remember until someone else reminded you. Let's just say that I've been on earth for a long time." I'm confused, they act as if they have they are on bad terms, last I remember they were on great terms. Sam says "Barricade, so you have always been Officer Cade. Why?" Officer Cade says "For the fun of it," I interrupt "I'm confused, aren't you our friend?" Sam says "He's a Decepticon, that's his holoform." Officer Cade, no wait, Barricade says "I'm no longer a Decepticon, I am now a neutral." Sam tries to drag me off but I quickly get inside Barricade, I sit next to his holoform. I say "I'm staying, I still want answers." Sam says "Let's go, remember when I told you how I met the Autobots." After remembering, I say "He's not going to harm us, let's hang out, we are all still friends." I smile since Sam has that look, it's a look that says one more reason and I'll give in. I add "Barricade is claiming that he's a neutral, it's like are job to verify if what he's saying is true. Sam says "Another chance to prove to Bee that I'm ready for N.E.S.T. " Sam gets in the back seat.

**(Sam POV)**  
Barricade takes us to to the lake, it's the one where I introduced Miles to the Autobots. Barricade transforms into his bipedal-form. Miles and I use Barricades shadow as a place to hide from the sun. Out of determination, I ask Barticade "Why did you leave? Why did you become a neutral? Why are you here?" Miles adds "Where you ever truly our friends?" I'm sure if Barricade says no then Miles will devastated, I'll also be upset. Barricade says "At first no but then as I got to know you, I became your real friend. I left to protect you, if I would have stayed then one of the Decepticons who were coming to earth would have gone after you a lot sooner. I became a neutral since I'm Starscream and I don't get along well, if I would have stayed then he would be naming my existence unbearable." I'm speachless, I don't know how to respond, I was expecting more harsh words. Miles ask "What about the Why are you here question that Sam asked." I can't believe I forgot that I asked that, Barricade say "I heard that you know about us Cybertronians, I wanted to see up close how much you have changed, I had nothing better to do, you can say I came here out for no real reason." I frown and ask "What do you normally do?" Barricade responds "Give out tickets, arrest your kind for breaking out the law, I even get paid for it." My mouth stays open out of shock while Miles smiles.

**(Miles POV)**  
I respond "That's great, you have a job" Barricade responds "Ya I'm not going to be a moocher who mooches of the government and I will no longer steal." Sam yells out "That's good and all but how are Mearings going to take this." Barricade smirks "Of course your N.E.S.T knows, how do you think I got the job." Sam's about to say something when Barricade adds "Even your Bumblebee knows." Sam yells out "Bumblebee is in a lot of trouble the next time I see him." I ask "Are their others that N.E.S.T gives jobs to?" Barricade responds "Yes, they have given other neutral jobs that are not N.E.S.T related." Barricade transforms into his alt-form, he says "It was nice catching up but right now is going to be great." Barricade transforms and leaves us here alone, Sam says "Now we'll have to get a new ride home." I nob my head yes.

**(Nobodys POV)**  
Miles looks at Sam, he asked Sam "What do you want to do while we wait?" Sam reply "Why don't we ask each other questions, as a way to catch up for all the time we didn't hang out." Miles smiles as he stretches, he ask "Besides Bumblebee, who's your favorite Bot and why?" Sam looks like he's in thought. Sam answers Miles "I would say Jazz since he can find a way at have fun and make people and Bots smile." Sam thinks and then asks "Besides Red Alert and Prowl, Which Bot do you want want to spend more time with?"

Miles quickly answers "I would like to say all but if I had to chose one then I'd say Sunstreaker." The words fly out of Sam's mouth without him thinking "But why?" Miles replies "I feel like we've gotten off on the wrong foot." Miles thinks for a minute before asking in a very low voice "What do you think of Graham?" Sam asks out of surprise "Villin?" When Miles has a confused look on his face, Sam says "Villin is last name of Graham."

Miles nobs his head yes, Sam answers "He's fun to tease but if I or anybody need someone to talk to then he's always willing to listen. He alright, I guess he's someone I can hang out with."

**(Miles POV)**  
Inside I am happy, I feel like I can ask the question that I've been wanting to ask Sam. I have been wanting to ask him how he feels about gay or bisexual people. It's not really something we have ever talked about, I have no idea on how he feels about it. Sam ask me "Name the top three hottest people at the base."

I can hear my heart pounding but I know it's my imagination. I can feel my heart pounding, now's my chance to test the waters, to see if I can finally build up the confidence to come out of the closet. I say nervously "You first," Sam answers "Mikaela, Maggie and don't judge but I'm going to say Arcee."

Once again a smile speeds on my face, my nervousness goes away. Now's my chance, I know if I don't tell him now then I won't feel like saying it again for a long time. I know how to answer the question, I am going to say the names of one bot, one girl and one man. I say with some confidence "Jazz, Maggie and Will."

I know it's now or probably never, I said with my nervousness coming back "Sam, I'm Bisexual." I'm surprise but happy when Sam says "That's nice." It feels like weight has been lifted off of my chest since my best friend Sam has accepted me and not made a such a big deal out of it. We sit in silence before I say "So we both think "A Bot and Maggie are hot." Sam says "Ya, great minds think alike," Sam stretches but adds with a smirk "So you want to get in Captan William pants, huh." I blush as I say "Just because you think someone is hot doesn't automatically mean you want to get in their pants. You picked your very own girlfriend." Sam says "Yes I did," Sam lets out a sigh before he says seriously "It's just, I want to end our relationship, it's like the only reason we ever got together was because of the autobots. I know as kids, all I wanted was to be with her but at first when I did get her we had the excitement of the autobots. Now as the excitement is calming down, I finally noticed that all we really have is a friendship, I feel like I'll never lover her as more then a best friend. We make great friends but I no longer want to be I'm a relationship with her." I look at Sam, right in the eyes, I say "You should tell her how you feel, you should say it like you've said it to me right now." Sam nods his head yes and said "Thanks for listening." I reply "Any time but we should probably call someone to pick us up." Sam groans, he says "Why didn't we think of that earlier," Sam looks through his phone. Sam says "I'm starving," I just smile, I'm glad to have such a great bro like Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sam why me?**_

AN: •_Song, Music_•

**(someones Pov) in future chapters if it doesn't say who's Pov then it's Miles Pov.**

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

Been busy I finally have a chance to update.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**(Jazz POV)**  
When I arrived, Miles and Sam got in me, I had the music on really loud. I turns the music off, I want to see what type of music they will pick. I want to learn something new about how they are currently, I will through the song they pick. I asks through the radio "What are you feeling like?" Both human boys stay quiet, I think they are thinking, Sam answers "Mariner's Revenge by Decemberists." Miles says "Never heard it before," I says "Quiet while we all hear this song." They stood quiet as we heard the song and as I drive.

_•We are two mariners_  
_Our ship's sole survivors_  
_In this belly of a whale_  
_It's ribs are ceiling beams_  
_It's guts are carpeting_  
_I guess we have some time to kill_

_You may not remember me_  
_I was a child of three_  
_And you, a lad of eighteen_  
_But, I remember you_  
_And I will relate to you_  
_How our histories interweave_  
_At the time you were_  
_A rake and a roustabout_  
_Spending all your money_  
_On the whores and hounds_  
_(oh, oh)_

_You had a charming air_  
_All cheap and debonair_  
_My widowed mother found so sweet_  
_And so she took you in_  
_Her sheets still warm with him_  
_Now filled with filth and foul disease_  
_As time wore on you proved_  
_A debt-ridden drunken mess_  
_Leaving my mother_  
_A poor consumptive wretch_  
_(oh, oh)_

_And then you disappeared_  
_Your gambling arrears_  
_The only thing you left behind_  
_And then the magistrate_  
_Reclaimed our small estate_  
_And my poor mother lost her mind_  
_Then, one day in spring_  
_My dear sweet mother died_  
_But, before she did_  
_I took her hand as she, dying, cried:_  
_(oh, oh)_

_"Find him, Bind him_  
_Tie him to a pole and break_  
_His fingers to splinters_  
_Drag him to a hole until he_  
_Wakes up naked_  
_Clawing at the ceiling_  
_Of his grave"_

_It took me fifteen years_  
_To swallow all my tears_  
_Among the urchins in the street_  
_Until a priory_  
_Took pity and hired me_  
_To keep their vestry nice and neat_  
_But, never once in the employ_  
_Of these holy men_  
_Did I ever, once turn my mind_  
_From the thought of revenge_  
_(oh, oh)_

_One night I overheard_  
_The prior exchanging words_  
_With a penitent whaler from the sea_  
_The captain of his ship_  
_Who matched you toe to tip_  
_Was known for wanton cruelty_  
_The following day_  
_I shipped to sea_  
_With a privateer_  
_And in the whistle_  
_Of the wind_  
_I could almost hear_  
_(oh, oh)_

_"Find him, Bind him_  
_Tie him to a pole and break_  
_His fingers to splinters_  
_Drag him to a hole until he_  
_Wakes up naked_  
_Clawing at the ceiling_  
_Of his grave_

_There is one thing I must say to you_  
_As you sail across the sea_  
_Always, your mother will watch over you_  
_As you avenge this wicked deed"_

_And then, that fateful night_  
_We had you in our sight_  
_After twenty months at sea_  
_Your starboard flank abeam_  
_I was getting my muskets clean_  
_When came this rumbling from beneath_  
_The ocean shook_  
_The sky went black_  
_And the captain quailed_  
_And before us grew_  
_The angry jaws_  
_Of a giant whale_

_(oh..)_

_Don't know how I survived_  
_The crew all was chewed alive_  
_I must have slipped between his teeth_  
_But, oh, what providence_  
_What divine intelligence_  
_That you should survive_  
_As well as me_  
_It gives my heart great joy_  
_To see your eyes fill with fear_  
_So lean in close_  
_And I will whisper_  
_The last words you'll hear_  
_(oh, oh)•_

I says to Sam when the song is finished "It's an interesting song, I never knew you were into that type of music. I guess you are always learning new things about your friends." If I had my Holoform out I'm sure it would be smiling, I say to Miles "Miles, my human, your up." Miles answers "The Outsider by Marina and The Diamonds."

_•Feeling like a loser_  
_Feeling like a bum_  
_Sitting on the outside_  
_Observing the fun_

_Don't get on my bad side_  
_I can work a gun_  
_Hop into the backseat baby_  
_I'll show you some fun_

_These people are weird in here_  
_And they're giving me the fear_  
_Just because you know my name_  
_Doesn't mean you know my game_

_I look myself in the face_  
_And whisper "I'm in the wrong place"_  
_Is there more to lose than gain_  
_If I go on my own again? (On my own again)_

_Inside the outsider (on my own again)_  
_Inside the outsider (on my own again)_  
_Inside the outsider (on my own again)_  
_Inside..._

_People are connecting_  
_Don't know what to say_  
_I'm good at protecting_  
_What they want to take_

_Spilt the milk at breakfast_  
_Hit me double hard_  
_And I grinned at you softly_  
_Because I'm a fucking wild card_

_These people are weird in here_  
_And they're giving me the fear_  
_Just because you know my name_  
_Doesn't mean you know my game_

_I look myself in the face_  
_And whisper "I'm in the wrong place"_  
_Is there more to lose than gain_  
_If I go on my own again? (On my own again)_

_Inside the outsider (on my own again)_  
_Inside the outsider (on my own again)_  
_Inside the outsider (on my own again)_  
_Inside..._

_All I know is I cannot pretend_  
_So I'm sitting on the outside again_

_On my own again_  
_Inside the outsider (on my own again)_  
_Inside the outsider (on my own again)_  
_Inside the outsider (on my own again)_  
_Inside (again)_

_On my own again_  
_Inside the outsider (on my own again)_  
_Inside the outsider (on my own again)_  
_Inside the outsider (on my own again)_

_Inside (again) [x6]•_

Sam and Miles both chose interesting songs, for Miles I'm just getting to know him. For Sam, he has surprised me, I've never heard him listen to that type of music. I've got to expand Sam's music play list and for Miles I've got to start making one for him, I tell Miles "Just as Interesting as the song Sammy chose."

**(Sam POV)**  
After Jazz says that he plays random music, Jazz really knows how to pick music. He pick the right songs for the moment, Jazz is the type who I enjoy hearing music with and dancing with. Miles, Jazz and I are really enjoying our time but then I hear the Baby Bumblebee song. At first I thought it was cute that Bumblebee sung it, then it started to get annoying but now I hate it since Bumblebee is currently obsessed with that song. Bumblebee has just killed my good mood, I have got to get him to sing something else.

_•I'm bringing home my baby bumblebee_  
_Won't my Mommy be so proud of me_  
_I'm bringing home my baby bumblebee -_  
_OUCH! It stung me!_

_I'm squishin' up my baby bumblebee_  
_Won't my Mommy be so proud of me_  
_I'm squishin' up my baby bumblebee -_  
_EW! What a mess!_

_I'm lickin' up my baby bumblebee_  
_Won't my Mommy be so proud of me_  
_I'm lickin' up my baby bumblebee -_  
_ICK! I feel sick!_

_I'm throwin' up my baby bumblebee_  
_Won't my Mommy be so proud of me_  
_I'm throwin' up my baby bumblebee -_  
_OH! What a mess!_

_I'm wipin' up my baby bumblebee_  
_Won't my Mommy be so proud of me_  
_I'm wipin' up my baby bumblebee -_  
_OOPS! Mommy's new towel!_

_I'm wringin' out my baby bumblebee_  
_Won't my Mommy be so proud of me_  
_I'm wringing out my baby bumblebee -_  
_Bye-Bye baby bumble bee!•_

**(Miles POV)**  
I see bumblebee singing the Baby Bumblebee sing, how cute. When I see Sam's face, it shows anger and hate. I wonder what's wrong. I'm about to say something when Sam gets out of Jazz, Sam goes to where Bumblebee is. Jazz says "Looks like you and I are going to have some one on one time. Jazz drives away from Sam and Bumblebee.

Jazz drives to the multipurpose room so I get out and he transforms into his bipedal form. Jazz says "So what's your poison?" Prowl interrupts Jazz by saying "I'm taking Miles now since you are a bad influence." Prowl looks at me and says "You, Red Alert and I are going to spend quality time together since you start school tomorrow." I ask Prowl "How?" Prowl quickly says "Red Alert informed me that you would be arriving on the base with Jazz. Red Alert and I don't want you near Jazz, he will not be a good influence on you."

Prowl just grabs me without giving me any type of heads up, I would love a heads up. Is it really that hard to say hey I'm going to pick you up now or something similar to that. It must be since most bots I've seen never give any type of notice, I wonder how others feel about this. I wonder if the Autobots notice that they just grab up without warning.

**(Nobody POV)**  
Prowl walks and carries Miles in silence as they walk to the security room or as everybody likes to think, Red Alerts second home. Red Alerts first home would be the room he shares with Prowl, no one but Prowl and Red Alert has ever been in there. Lots of bots think that Red Alert and Prowl will eventually break up but few know how much they really feel about each other. How much affection they show when others aren't around, how they truly complete each other.

When they both reached the door, Prowl opened it, Red Alert had his Optics on the monitors. Red Alert knew who it was, Prowl walk over to Red Alerts spot and sets Miles down in front of Red Alert. Prowl puts his servos on Red Alerts chest plates, Prowl runs his glossa near Red Alerts audio sensors. Red Alert shuttered throughout his structure, Red Alert was very sensitive through his structure, he could feel the smallest things.

**(Miles POV)**  
Red Alert and Prowl are at it again, Prowl was trying to distract Red Alert while Red Alert was trying to stay focused on his work. We look at the monitor to see both Sunstreaker and Bumblebee, Red Alert says "It's now both their turn. Optimus is forcing me to take the rest of this earth day and night off." Prowl says to Red Alert "Let's take Miles to our room and have our discussion there." Red Alert nobs his helm yes, this time Red Alert grabs and carries me. We walk to their shared room which is super close to the security room, I am excited to finally see their room.

We get to the room quickly, both Red Alert and Prowl stop, Prowl says "What you see in this room does not leave this room." I say "Yes bossbot," Red Alert opens the door. When we get inside, I see another set of Monitors but there are more in here then the security room. There are also lots of giant weapons but to Red Alert and Prowl, it would be normal sized. There is another door, it must be where their shared berth is, there is also two very big desks and chairs, on them are lots of Datapads.

Red Alert sets me down right in front of the monitors, he says "Miles, even though you have school, we still expect you here all day every Saterday and Sunday. On your school breaks, we will also be expecting you here, this is non negotiable." I just nob my head yes, Red Alert hands he a tiny Datapad, it's a little bigger then an IPad. When I am holding it Prowl says "It's a questionnaire for you to fill out, it's due on Sunday."

After that I just watch the monitors while Red Alert and Prowl leave to the other room. I have nothing else to do, if I fell I would bleed out, jumping off of here is just so tempting. I stop my thoughts when I relics where they are going, I grab my pen and draw a butterfly on my stomach. I flick the rubber band on my wrist for a while, I watch the monitors just to keep my mind focused on something else. I eventually fall asleep.

**(Graham POV)**  
Will told me that Ironhide who got a message from Prowl said to meet him out in front. When I get there, I see Prowl in his alt-form, inside him is a sleeping Miles. When I'm next to Prowl he says to me "Get in, you will be taking Miles into his room when we get to your home." I say "No Problem," I get inside of Prowl, I am sitting on the drivers seat as Prowl takes us home.

When I look at Mile asleep, I think he looks helpless compared to a sleeping Sam, Mikaela or Will. When Sam is asleep he looks upset, when Mikaela is asleep she looks excited while a sleeping Will looks angry. It's kind of a hobby of mine, I like watching people sleep for a while. I see Prowl stop in front of the apartments we live in, we opens both of our doors.

I get out, go around, Prowl unbuckles Miles and I toss him over my shoulders since I still need to open the doors. I try my hardest not to drop Miles as I open the door and get in the elevator. When I reach our floor I readjust Miles, he's not as heavy as I originally thought, I get inside and close the door. I see Graham asleep on the couch, so far Miles is a smashing friend, I know our friendship will become better as time goes on.

When I get in his room I move the blankets and set Miles down, I put him in it and take off his shoes. I pull the blankets on him, leave his room and close the door. When I arrive in my room I get in, close the door and toss myself on the bed. I have no personally life, I wish I had a boyfriend or something since even if I spend time with aliens, life still gets lonely

**(Miles POV)**  
When I wake up, I found myself asleep on my bed at the apartment, my dataphone is going off. I wonder how I got home, last thing I remember was falling asleep at the monitors. I don't want to get up but I force myself up since I have school today, I have to now once again start getting use to getting ready for school.

**(Miles POV)**  
After I finish taking a shower, getting my school stuff and changing my cloths, I relax on the couch for a while. I wonder how I'll get to school? ((I am here to take you to school, I will pick you up when school ends!)) it's from Red Alert. I grab my backpack, make sure I have my keys and head to Red Alerts location. I spot RedAlert with his holoform inside himself and I get in right next to him.

As Red Alert drives me to school, Red Alert said to me "Notify me if anything happens or feels wrong. After school I'll drop you off at your home, have you started to fill out the questionnaire?" I shake my head no, I see the school, when we stop I say "I'll be waiting for your text after school. See you then Red Alert," I get out and walk in the school, when I get inside I try to find Sam.

A part of me can't help but think Sam will abandon me for the school day, I flick the rubber band against my wrist. I know he will look for me, I see Trent walking toward me with a grin on his face. So the bullying will start this soon, I feel a hand on my shoulder, when I turn my head, I see that it's Sam and Mikaela. I smile as I suddenly feel relief since I won't have to face him alone, Trent is now in front of us. Trent says to us "Well if it isn't Witwacky and cryles, I can't understand why Mikhotty spends any time with your kind." Mikaela rolls her eyes at Trent, she says loudly to Trent "Well I can not understand why people like you in any way. Do us a big favor and get lost," Trent looks angry for a second but then leaves very angry.

**(Nobody POV)**  
Throughout the day, Miles found out that he had his first, second and third period classes with just Sam. He had his fourth, fifth and six with Mikaela but his homeroom he had with just Trent. His last class was his PE class, first thing in the moring, he had homeroom, Trent was spitting paper through a straw at Miles. In the classes, they did nothing important, besides his homeroom, it was a very boring school day. Besides his PE uniform and lock for the locker, Miles found out that he had everything he needed for school.

After school when they were in the front, Mikaela said "So Graham and Red Alert took you home last night." Miles blushed super lightly and responded "I was wondering how I got home," Sam said "Ya, you were really sleeping, you'd probably sleep through a Decepticon attack." Miles heard a Red Alert beep his horn, Miles said "See and text you later," Mikaela and Sam nob their heads yes.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sam why me?**_

AN: •_Song, Music_•

((cellphone Text))

**(someones Pov) in future chapters if it doesn't say who's Pov then it's Miles Pov.**

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

Been busy, I finally have a chance to update.

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**(Miles POV)**  
Weeks past, I've been getting therapy from Optimus Prim, he insisted on being the one to talk and listen to me. At first it was hard for me to talk about any of my problems but I am slowly talking about them. School is now easier to face since I have both Sam and Mikaela to back me up. With school and training, I hardly have any free time, Red Alert and Prowl both force me to stay on schedules that that continue making. When I asked Red Alert and Prowl to stop making the scheduled, Prowl tossed me into the brig for a whole joor.

I had spent the night at the base, it's now the sixth of October, a Saturday morning and I am now wander the base while still in my pajamas. I may be sleepy but I am still wake enough to feel something humping my leg. I look down to find Wheelie humping my leg? I ask in a question "You so know whose leg your humping right?" Wheelie doesn't respond, I try kicking him off of my leg but each time it ends in failure. It's like Wheelie is currently a dog in heat, I give up and walk to the multipurpose room with Wheelie still humping my leg.

When I arrive I hear Ironhide shouting from the outside "Autobots and Humans, lock and load. Fire," I then hear shooting of different weapons, I hear Mikaela giggling as she says "At lease it's not my legs this time." I say to her "It's like he's a dog in heat," I then once again try shaking him off of my leg but he's still attached. Mikaela answers "It means that he liked you as a friend or something like that ."

I hear Graham say from behind me "Do ye need help getting him off?" Graham grabs Wheelies servos while Mikaela grabs Wheelies peds, they both force him off of my leg. I said as I move my bot free leg "Thanks dudes," I rub my eyes and then see that Wheelie driving away. Mikaela says "He'll be humping your leg in the future, want to know something, he hadn't even humped Sam's legs." I can't help but think how lucky Sam is, Graham says "Finally woke up sleeping beauty, its ten in the morning. I thought yeh would wake up early since yeh went to sleep early," I shrug my shoulders as I say "Guess you can never be sure when somebody will wake up."

The three if us see Arcee and Bumblebee, who is carrying Sam walking our way. Bumblebee sets Sam down in front of Mikaela, Arcee says "Sam, Mikaela is breaking up with you, do you agree?" Bumblebee says "Yes, Sam agrees on ending the relationship," all of us humans stare at the two Autobot's in disbelief. Arcee and Bumblebee ended Mikaela and Sam's relationship for them but Mikaela and Sam look happier. Sam says "Still friends?" Mikaela answers "Best friends," I just hope that Red Alert and Prowl never do something similar like that for me.

I got a text from Barricade, right now he wants me to meet him one mile away from the base. I say to anyone who's listening "I'm going on a walk, I need to be in a camra free area." The others nob their heads and helms, I walk at a regular pace so that Red Alert and Prowl won't freak out. When I finally see Barricade I smile, I just left while in my pajamas while wearing slippers. Barricade picked me up and asks me "So who is your guardian?" I respond "I want to say both Red Alert and Prowl but it's just Red Alert." Barricade says as he sets me down and transforms into his alt-form "Might as well be both of them. So where is Sam and his britch?" I respond back "Sam and Mikaela are at the base, they are no longer a couple." Barricade says as he opens up the passenger door "About time, I knew they wouldn't last, get in."

Just as I'm about to get in I see both Red Alert and prowl driving our way, I just stand next to Barricade as he transforms back into his bipedal-form. Of course they'd come get me since I forgot to get their permission to leave. Barricade says "Your are both trouble and in it." I just nob my head since I now they are going to through me into the brig later. Red Alert and Prowl both transform into their bipedal-form and give me the your going to the brig and then going to be stuck within one of our reaches look. I then see Wheelie driving my way, he's driving fast.

**(Miles POV)**  
Wheelie then transforms into his bipedal-from right in front of me, he says "I wasn't slagging done with you today you britch." Confusion is shown across my face, he's most likely talking about when he was humping my leg earlier. Red Alert yanked me off of the ground so fast that I let out a small yell, Prowl says "State your business here Neutral." Barricade answers as he gestures toward me "I've come to see a friend," Prowl demands "Why," Barricade says "To find out who his guardian is." Barricade adds with sarcasm "Is that a crime?"

Prowl said as a statement "It is not but we can lessen your chances of contacting Miles." I say "But," Red Alert brings me close to his optics and says "No buts, Wheelie shall be with you while your at home. Prowl and I will have different Autobot's on different days around your location when you are at school." I ask Red Alert and Prowl "Don't you trust me?" Red Alert answers" Not yet," while Prowl answers "Trust has to be earned."

Hearing their responds just hurt me inside, I just want to yell out why, I want to cry a little, I want to storm away in an angry way. I want to throw a temper tantrum teenager style, I want to tell them that they are being in unfair, I just want to be alone right now. I can't even speak out loud right now, I can't even take off since Red Alert is holding me, I start snapping the rubber band against my wrist in as a way to calm myself down. Prowl says to Barricade as an order "You better leave now," Barricade responds "Gladly, consider it done a couple of breems ago."

Barricade transforms into his alt-form and takes off, Prowl says to me "Given some time, I am sure you will find a way to earn out trust." Red Alert said to me as he hands me to Prowl "You are growing on Miles," he then transforms into his alt-form. Prowl puts me into Red Alert and goes into transforms into his alt-form, Wheelie then gets into Prowl.

As Red Alert drive says to Prowl "Optimus has told me that I should do some type of activity with Miles. What activity do you suggest?" Prowl comely replies "How about that a paintball fight, it seems to be popular among these young humans. I'm sure other Autobot's and humans would also like to participate," I know Ironhide would love to participate, he'd most likely shoot the most out of everyone.

**(Sam POV)**  
So far I has stared at Sunstreaker for over twenty minutes, he's finally walking my way. I'm going to make sure Miles and Sunstreaker spend some time together. Sunstreaker says a little angry"What Do you want want, you have been stareing ate for three breems." I ask "Remember the egg incident?" I wish I would have said something else because he will remember," Sunstreaker answers"Of course I wouldn't forget something like that."

I said with a knowing smile "It was all Will, Epps and Figs fault. They just tricked Miles into holding the eggs, he had no clue what they were going to do until they did it." Sunstreaker growled out with an angry tone "Those three are going to get pranked back." When we spot Miles, I say to Sunstreaker "We should get Miles to help us, after all Red Alert is his guardian." Sunstreaker answers "Fine but just to anger my brother and Prowl," I calls Miles over by yelling out "Miles come over here for a second."

**(Nobody POV)**  
When they get to the base Prowl and Red Alert transforms into their bipedal-form after Miles and Wheelie got out. Prowl and Red Alert go off to a corner that's out of Wheelies sight, Wheelie says "Britch, guess now you will have to fucking get use to me." Miles said "For now I'll go look for Sam," Miles walks away as Wheelie said "Your guardian and his lover will throw you in the brig for leaving." Miles just shrugged his shoulders as he walked away.

Miles continues walking when he spots Sam talking to Sunstreaker. When they both spot him, Sam calls Miles over by yelling out "Miles come over here for a second," Sunstreaker stares at the wall before saying "Want to pull a prank with us?" Miles sees this as a chance to finally make friends with Sunstreaker, he responds "Ya but" Miles does air quotes "My two guardians are most likely looking for me." Sam smiles as Sunstreaker responds "That just adds more fun since I will get to upset my little brother and his lover." That information surprises Miles, Sunstreaker grabs both Sam and Miles and then sets them on his helm.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sam why me?**_

AN: •_Song, Music_•

((cellphone Text))

**(someones Pov) in future chapters if it doesn't say who's Pov then it's Miles Pov.**

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**(Sam POV)**  
Sunstreaker tossed me in the direction of prowl since he was on our trail, Red Alert is telling Prowl where we were and are. We had just finished gathering everything we needed for the prank. Will, Epps and Figs we're going to wish that they never tossed those eggs in the first place. Prowl caught me in the air with his right servo, it was another bruise to add to the list of minor injuries that I have received from being tossed and caught.

Prowl say with a tone that sounds emotionless to me "Samuel, you shall be spending some quality time in the brig." I ask as innocently as possible "On what charges?" Prowl simply answers "For resisting arrest," Red Alert and he just like throwing bots and people in the brig. Red Alert and Prowl must get off on it or something, you know you've spent too much time with the bots when you start thinking about what turns them on. As Prowl carries me to the brig, we pass plenty of people and bots who just give us a quick stare.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••

**(Miles POV)**  
Poor Sam, he is getting sacrificed for Sunstreaker's cause, he will be in the brig for a long time. Sunstreaker slows down and he set me back on his helm when Prowl is no longer on our trail. Sunstreaker walks in silence with me on his helm, when we spot Will, Epps and Figs, Sunstreaker climbs on top of the base withe carrying a giant bucket.

I hang on as hard as I can, I'm afraid I'll fall to my death, when we get on top, we wait for the Will, Epps and Figs to pass under us. Sunstreaker said as he pick me up with his servo and sets me on his laps "After this is done, the three of them will be licking themselves clean with their own glossa." I add "I'm sure that they will be freaking out when they find out what it is." I know that when this all done that captain Will will be training me harder as revenge.

We see Prowl walking toward our direction, if the Will and friends don't start walking this way soon then Prowl will ruin our plans. I look at Sunstreaker who is glaring, his glare turns into a smirk and a look of mischief. I turn my attention back to Will and friends and see them walking our way. I want to yell out of happiness since they are almost under use, Prowl will be too late to stop us. When Will, Epps and Figs are under us, Sunstreaker tosses the contents of the bucket on them, everybody including Sunstreaker and I, hear them shout out out of disgust.

The three of them look up, they see Sunstreaker and I, Sunstreaker says "You should have never tossed those eggs at me." I suppress a laughter by closing mouth and blowing a lot of air out of my nose. Sunstreaker sets me down on the building and leaves the bucket next to me as he jumps down, he then runs away. Prowl runs after him, he has left me since I'm now stuck on the building. Will and friends smell the things tossed on them, their faces show more disgust at the smell.

Will yells out "I'll see you tonight for some special night training," Figs mutters things in Spanish while Epps ask me in a yell "What did Sunny throw on us?" I bit my lips before responding "It's better if I don't tell you," Figs says "We want to know." I respond since I now they they won't give in until they have an answer "Fine but I did worn you. The bucket, Sunstreaker's bucket contained the blood from different meats, grease, oil, rotten foods, spoiled milk and toilet from the toilet bowl."

There's more but that's all I'm telling them, I can see the disgusts and anger on them, I question myself if the revenge was really was it worth it but I know the answers is yes because it was worth it. Will runs away while Epps and Figs wait and watch me, we wait for a good while. When Will comes back, he comes back with a Arcee, she climbs up, grabs me me and jumps down.

For the next couple of hours, Arcee, Ironhide, Will, Epps and Figs train me hard like never before. After that Prowl picks me up and has me do tons of paper work, Red Alert has me wrote out his rules ten time each while saying them out loud each time. Prowl and Red Alert give me a speech for why I should not do pranks with Sunstreaker, it's unbelievably long, they then toss me into the from all night.

The next few weeks are nothing but training and unusual punishments from Will, Epps, Figs, Red Alert and Prowl. I am constantly surrounded by different Cybertronian and Wheelie, when I am at the base Red Alert or Prowl are always at my side. The Autobots tell me the history of the planet, how they got their currently job and position. Red Alert and Prowl control who I'm around since according to them, I am grounded.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••

**(Miles POV)**  
It's now the twenty-seventh of October, a Saturday morning, I'm happy since I am now no longer grounded and now have more freedom. I know I am still at my apartment since I can hear Wheelie and Ejector shouting in Cybertronian but I can't understand the two of them. The two Cybertronian's are always fighting with each other, Patsy just thinks that Wheelie Randomly moved in by himself.

I hear knocking on the my door, I said weakly as I laze on my bed since I'm still waking up "Yaaa." Graham pokes his head inside, he said "Mikaela is here, she said if yeh do not get out of the bloody bed this minute then she will pour expired milk all over yeh." I start stretching, then I throw the covers off, I ask "Do I have any time to get ready?" Graham responds "No, get out of the room now," Graham then disappears out of sight.

I get out of the bed, walk across the room, open the door and see Mikaela with some milk in hand. She smiles and says with no patience "About time, Sam ditched me and I remembered that you lived around here. I am also broke and just started my period a couple of minutes ago and I need tampons." I respond "Let me get the money so you can go buy tampons," Mikaela growls out "I can't leave. My clothes got stained so I need you to buy them, get the tampons brand called tampearlpons, get the regular size, scent free."

I respond "Let me change," Mikaela gives me a look that says I dare you, I say "Let me grab my slippers and money." Mikaela nobs get head, when put on some slippers and some money, she jumps onto my bed, I add "I'll be back." I walk out my room door, as I leave the flat apartment, Graham has a smirk across his face because he knows that Mikaela is PSMing. I glare at him, I walk to the store fast but in reality I want to walk slow. I walk fast since I don't want to face the wrath of Mikaela, the store is just around the corner.

When I get to the idle that contains feminine items, I notice that there is a lot of tampons and pads to choose from. I'm glade that Mikaela told me what type to get, wow there are colorful tampon boxes, I find the tampearlpons scent free but there are some that contain twenty, thirty and fifty tampons. I grab the box that that contains fifty, it has ten lite, ten super and thirty regular. As I walk to the check out counter, I grab a box of chocolate donuts that contain twelve donuts.

When I pay for the items I can't help but feel that this us the most awkward I've felt in a while, I've never bought pads or tampons, the lady at the counter just smiled. When I'm finished paying, I grab the bag and walk home as fast as I can. When I get to the the front of the apartment I see that Patsy has the front open, he holds it open when he sees me. We walk to the elevator together, we get inside, he opens the front door, he looks tired.

I ask Patsy "Where were you?" he responds "I fell asleep at the liberty, it sucks waking up in a public place and now I'm sore. I'm going to sleep," I don't even get a chance to respond since he walks to his room. When I enter my room, I toss Mikaela the tampons, she says with some clothes in her hands "I'm borrowing some clothes. Thanks for the tampons, I could never get Sam to buy them for me, Grahams making Coffee." She goes to the bathroom while I leave to the kitchen, when I get there, I see Graham fighting with Ejector.

Graham yells with two pieces of breads in his hand "Bloody wanker, all I want is some toast, I say "Some people might thing you were insane if they saw you fighting with a toaster." Graham looks anger, I say "I got chocolate donuts," I show him the box, he put the bread away while saying to Ejector "Who need toast when you've got donuts." We sit down on the couch and set the coffee and donuts on the coffee table.

Mikaela joins us, she grabs a cup of coffee and presses it against her stomach. Graham has a smirk on his lips, we sit, eat and drink out coffee in silence while Wheelie tries to grab our attention. When I stand up, Wheelie humps my leg like a dog in heat, once again. Graham says "Red Alert is here to pick us up," I don't have to worry about clothes since Red Alert has some in his and Prowls shared room.

When the three of us get to Red Alert, I sit next to his holoform while Graham and Mikaela sit in the back. I said to Mikaela "So Sam ditched you because you started your Period," Mikaela asks "Sam always ditches me while I'm my period." Graham answers "At lease now ye know ye can count on Miles if ye need to talk about anything, Mikaela says "Yes. He'll be my girl friend but the boy version."

I let out a groan, Red Alert says as a statement to me "Miles, you'll be at the base on halloween, the N.E.S.T humans always have a halloween party." In other words, Red Alert is paranoid about the holiday and wants to keep a better optic on me. I respond "Sounds like fun," Graham says "It is depending on who you are," Mikaela adds "If your Sam then you'll be in for a night of scares." I smile while saying "Can't wait then, I still need to get a costume," Mikaela answers "Already got you one." I say "Sweet," while I wonder what it is but hope it is not something embarrassing.

When we get to the base, we see that Sam has all him attention on Bumblebee who is in his alt-form. I quietly get out of Red Alert, I sneak up behind Sam and start barking like a dog, Sam jumps. Sam jumps onto Bumblebee, everyone and everybot start laughing, Sam turns around. Sam sees me and says "How mean, you scared me since you sounded like an actual dog."

I respond "What can I say, I've had practice," Sam says "The halloween is tonight," confusion is shown across my face. Mikaela clarifies "It's tonight since halloween is on a weekday, tomorrow we get to ready since we are going to have lots of fun tonight." I nob my head, Red Alert grabs me while saying "Miles needs to change, he is still in his Pajamas." I yell out as Red Alert walks away "See you guys later," I don't hear they're responds since we are to far away.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sam why me?**_

AN: Miles has never drinking any liquor before. Same gender kissing and age difference kissing. The main focus will be on Miles friendship in this story.

AN: •_Song, Music_•

((cellphone Text))

**(someones Pov) in future chapters if it doesn't say who's Pov then it's Miles Pov.**

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**(Miles POV)**  
I stared at my costume with embarrassment shown across my face and body. When I refused to put my costume on myself, Prowl then forces me into it since Mikaela gave Red Alert the costume idea. Red Alert chose somebody to make it and Red Alert also supervised the person who made it as they made it. After that Prowl and Red Alert put some makeup, body paint and accessories on me, they also put some things into my hair.

I'm a fairy but a male version, the costume has very short black lace shorts, tight black lace muscle shirt. The shirt is not long since you can see my stomach, the shirt ends a little above my belly button and the shoes are black ballerina flats. The wings dark red with patches of black, streaks of purple. All across my body and face their are random cybertronian symbols painted on it in dark red and purple. I also have on raccoon eyes eyeliner and two black laced cuffs on. My hair has rainbow glitters in it and I have a black choker with dark red on one end and purple of the other end.

Red Alert and Prowl evaluate me and Prowl said "Miles is ready," Red Alert adds "He look great." In my opinion the costume looks like it could be for either gender. Prowl and Red Alert say as Red Alert puts me on his helm "No drinking alcohol or too much Junk food." As Red Alert and Prowl walk with me to the multipurpose room they go over their rules for me again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
**(Sam POV)**  
I'm currently in a mini Bumblebee costume, Bumblebee was so happy that his costume is a giant version of me. Mikaela is some type of vampire hunter while Will, Epps and figs are the three musketeers. Maggie is a vampire but I find it funny that Glen is gamer for halloween. Even more hilarious is that Mearing and Simmons went as Barbie and Ken. Graham went as a pirate who was turned into a zombie, the bots went as different humans for halloween.

Ratchet, Jazz, Optimus and Ironhide also went as Me. Jazz, Sunstreaker and Arcee went as Mikaela. Ejector, who has been invited for reason unknown to me and Wheelie went as Miles. Other bots went as different humans but the only bots to have a unusual costume are Red Alert and Prowl. I'm assuming Red Alert and Prowl are a both some type if fairy cop.

**(Mikaela POV)**  
I see that Sam had noticed Miles, Sam stifles his laugh when Red Alert and Prowl put Miles down. I run up to Sam, I then throw myself at Sam while yelling "Booooooh," Sam then screams out loud. Nobody pays Sam any attention since they already know what his scream sounds like. I say "I gave Red Alert and Prowl the costume idea for Miles costume."

Miles says with sarcasm "Thanks, it's gender friendly," Red Alert answers "Prowl and I were going for that," Prowl says "Glad you appreciate the costume." That made me question if Red Alert and Prowl understood what sarcasm was. Sam says "You look, um, beautiful? Nice? Ok? Not ugly?" I snap out a little upset "Just shut your mouth before you accidentally say something that you'll regret." I feel some cramp coming on, as Sam quiets, Miles says "Thanks, I guess?" I add nicely "Sorry, I'm PMSing but let's have a great night," Sam and Miles nob their heads in agreement.

**(Miles POV)**  
Prowl says to me "I have finally convinced Red Alert to leave you unsupervised tonight." Red Alert adds as he leans against Prowl while Prowl has a servo against Red Alert affectionately "Think of this as us trusting you more." I'm speechless but mega happy, I bite on my lips but then Sam says as he put his hands on my shoulder "Miles, don't bite or nibble on your lips." I stop biting my lips and nob my head yes, I finally say "Thanks, I'll behave as if you were watching me," Red Alert and Prowl both say "Goodbye" before they leave toward another direction.

When Red Alert and Prowl are finally out of sight, Sam says "Ready for a night of fun. We are," Sam lets out another yell when Epps jumps right in front of him while screaming. Epps smirks while saying "Ready guys, just follow me then," Mikaela, Sam and I then follow after Epps. I keep a close eye on them since I don't want to get lost, It's tough following them but some how I manage to keep up with them.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
**(Nobody POV)**  
Epps, Sam, Mikaela and Miles arrived at an area full of different people. Will and Figs go up to Epps, Will says as he looks at Sam, Mikaela and Miles "Don't get to drink." Sam and Mikaela answer "We won't," Sam looks at Miles while saying very happily "This is going to be the first time you've ever had any alcoholic drink, don't get too drunk." Mikaela says "You make sure to eat," Will adds "You wouldn't want a hangover," Miles answers "Ok?" Miles is not sure that he wants to drink, he wants to prove to Red Alert and Prowl that he can be trusted.

Miles decides he won't drink and beer or wine, Sam says "I'm glad that I'll be here for the first time you actually get drunk." Miles changes his minds after he hears that, Miles answers "Me too," Sam and Miles just smile, Miles smile is a little forced. Miles walks over to a table and grabs some donuts and pumpkin pie, Miles eats it fast. Everyone else grabs different beers or wines, Sam hands Miles a liquor called four lokos while at the same time Mikaela hands Miles a bottle of a liquor called kinky.

**(Miles POV)**  
As I hold both liquors, Sam and Mikaela argue about what I am going to drink, I feel some take both bottle and can from me. Mikaela, Sam and I see that it was Graham, he says "Bloody hell, he'll have help drinking em, Miles can drink two different kinds of liquor with some help." Graham then opens them both and then a sip out out of each one, Graham presses the kinky toward my lips I lake a sip. The Kinky is a good type if sweet, Graham then presses the four lokos, I take a sip out of that one.

The four locos is too something, I don't like it, Sam sees the face I make when I drink it, Sam says with a smile "Don't, like it. It's ok, for now just drink and let's have fun," Graham then hands me the bottle of kinky as he keeps the four lokos and drinks it. I concentrate on drinking but eventual finish it, Sam hands me the four lokos and I drink it. I am now able to handle the drink, when I reach the half way point, Sam pulls me to the to the ground next to him.

As I fix myself next to Sam on the floor, I look around and truly notice how drunk I really am. People are hotter then I remember, I can't sit still, I am happy and smiling. Sam says "Your drunk," I laugh and slur out "Nnn...no, wait I think I aaa..am," Sam has a smirk while saying "I'm only buzzed so slow down on your drinking," I nob my head yes but its more of a bobble-head yes. Sam teases me in whispers into my ear "Bet you really want to get into Captain Lennox pants."

I blush as Sam continues saying "What about Maggie or Epps or Figs or Graham or even Mikaela." Sam says out loud "Let's play spin the bottle or something." I notice that there are some other women that I've never met before that are here. Before I can even protest, Will slurs out "Sure why not," I blush at the thought of kissing somebody, I drink some more.

**(Nobody POV)**  
Nobody's paying any attention to the fact that Sam, Mikaela and Miles are seventeen. People have kissed or made out with different people of either gender, they have to kiss for at lease thirty seconds. Sam is drunk when he gets to kiss Maggie, Mikaela has kissed some random lady and Epps. Will has kissed a couple of women and Graham, Graham has also kissed Figs and Maggie.

Maggie spins the bottle, it lands on Will, they lean in and kiss sloppy, they kiss sloppily for fourth seconds. Will spins the bottle and it finally lands on a wasted Miles, Will crawls over to Miles, Miles starts letting out a giggle, not caring who kisses him. Will presses his his lips onto Miles, Miles let's out a gasp but Will takes that time to thrust his tongue into Miles mouth. Will moves his tongue around Miles mouth, Miles lets out a small little moan, Will stops when Sam slurs our "Time."

Miles leans forward but falls, he gets up and spins the bottle, it spins and lands on Graham. Graham goes to Miles and presses his lips against Miles, Miles presses his lips back. Miles gasps when Graham runs a hand against Miles neck, Graham presses his tongue into Miles mouth. Graham runs his tongue against Miles teeth, Miles moves his tongue against Grahams tongue, Miles and Graham move there lips.

**(Miles POV)**  
I let out some moans and feel myself getting hard. When I hear who I guess is Mikaela, shout out "Red Alert and Prowl are coming," Graham and I break apart. Red Alert pick me up fast but that caused me to throw up, I can hear Prowl shouting. Prowl is giving them some type of talk, Red Alert and Prowl carry me away.

As Red Alert and Prowl carry me, they give me some type of speech, I am to drunk to understand what they are saying. As they carry me to their shared room, I wonder what it would be like to kiss a Cybertronian. I feel myself falling a sleep in this costume, last thing I know, I am drunk, horny and sleepy.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sam why me?**_

AN: •_Song, Music_•

((cellphone Text))

**(someones Pov) in future chapters if it doesn't say who's Pov then it's Miles Pov.**

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**(Prowl POV)**  
I had to force myself and Red Alert to leave Miles alone for a couple of hours. For me it is hard since my spark-mate is being extra paranoid tonight, I try my hardest to to ignore my logic chip. I have both my servos on Red Alert incase the mech tries to make a run for it. Jazz hands both my spark-mate and I some more high grade energon, this mech I call friend says "Britch, its time to get drunk with this berth-hopper."

**(Nobody POV)**  
Prowl and Red Alert drink more high grade energon, they are not enjoying their time since they are both worried about how Miles is doing. They know that Miles is still getting better, they know that he will have to resist the urge to cut for the rest of his life but it'll be even worst right now. They both know that Miles is learning how to deal with his life and that he will give into the pressure and drink.

Prowl can no longer stop himself and Red Alert, Prowl says to his lover "Let us go find our human." Red Alert gets Prowls servos into his own, he takes off pulling Prowl along. They go to the location that they know that Will, Epps and Figs are. They have an idea on the status that they will find Miles in, they just hope that it won't be too bad.

**(Mikaela POV)**  
Watching Miles and Graham kiss is hot, it's turning me on, I then spot Red Alert and Prowl walking our way. I shout out "Red Alert and Prowl are coming," Graham and Miles break apart. For Miles, it's more like he fell away from the make out session, Red Alert pick Miles up really fast. It's too fast for Miles since that action caused him to throw up, I'm sober enough to know and remember what's happening since I am no lightweight.

I can hear Prowl shouting at us, Prowl shouts "Tomorrow morning you shall all wake up in the brig for taking advantage of a young boy who is still getting better, Miles is too drunk to even protest." Everyone is having different reactions but Sam is the only one crying out of guilt. Sam has always been an emotional drunk, I know that Prowl could give us a better yelling at but he and Red Alert just want to get Miles out of here. Prowl and Red Alert will truly yell at us tomorrow morning when a lot of us have a hang over.

**(Red Alert POV)**  
I should have picked Miles up slower since he will have a hang over tomorrow. I carry him in my servos carefully, when I find out who convinced him to drink then they will pay. I hear Prowl say "Tomorrow morning you shall all wake up in the brig for taking advantage of a young boy who is still getting better, Miles is too drunk to even protest." I am satisfied at the knowledge that they will all get punished, tomorrow I will have Prowl yell at them all in the morning.

**(Nobody POV)**  
Red Alert and Prowl carry Miles away from all of the others, they both just want to get him cleaned know that Miles is too drunk to understand anything they have to say but Red Alert still says "Miles don't blame yourself for getting drunk. You still have some of our trust," Prowl adds "For now just rest, we'll get you cleaned up." As they carry Miles to their shared room, they scan him and they find out how how drunk, horny and sleepy Miles really is.

When Red Alert and Prowl get to their room, they undress, clean and redress Miles as if he was the a young fragile sparkling. After they put the costume away, they lay on their birth with Miles in between them, they have Miles laying on his side. Both Red Alert and Prowl watch Miles sleep for a while, they want to make sure that he'll be ok. After they are satisfied, they get up and decide to get themselves cleaned up in their own personal wash racks so that they they can keep an audio sensor open for Miles.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
**(Miles POV)**  
My head feels like it's pounding, my body feels tired, I feel like emptying the contents of my stomach. I just want to curl up into a ball and sleep for a long time, I am never going to get drunk again. I don't want to open my eyes since they hurt like the rest off body does. I get out a groan as I try remembering what happened yesterday, the last thing I remember is Sam kissing Maggie. I must have fallen asleep or something.

I hear the voice who know belongs to Red Alert saying "Prowl and I do not blame you, you still some of our trust, go back to sleep." I mutter out tiredly "That's nice, where's Prowl?" Red Alert answers back "Giving a speech to those who are in the brig," after hearing those words, I open my eyes and spot Red Alert watching the monitors. The light from the monitors hurt my eyes so I shut my eyes super fast, last thing I hear from Red Alert before falling asleep is "Drink some water."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
**(Miles POV)**  
When I wake up I am feeling a lot better, I wake up on Prowls desk, he is currently working on some data-pads. I stretch and then let out a yawn as Prowl points to a bottle of water that is next to me. I grab it and then drink the water, I'm surprised that I am this thirsty, I feel really hungry. Prowl points to a bowl full of fruits and vegetables, I grab the bowl and start eating the food.

After I have finished eating the good and drinking the water, I ask "The others?" Prowl responds "Red Alert updating the security at Diego Garcia and the others are in the brig but there are very few around this base." Confused I ask "Diego Garcia?" Prowl said as a statement "No one has informed you that this is not the main base," I shook me head no, I ask out "Is that why I hardly ever see Optimus around?"

Prowl responds "Yes, Red Alert and I were support to be relocated there but then Red Alert got you as his human. Diego Garcia was recently created, so after you finish school then you, Red Alert and I shall move into Diego Garcia." I can live with that, I ask still curious "Do you know what happened after I saw Sam and Maggie kiss because I don't remember what happened to me after that?"

**(Nobody POV)**  
Prowl answers as if he was really telling Miles the truth "You threw up and fell asleep. Red Alert and I retrieved you, we cleaned you up and changed your clothes." Miles did not know that Red Alert and Prowl had threaten every single intelligent to keep quiet about the two kisses that Miles had. They are making sure that Miles does not find out yet since both Prowl and Red Alert feel like Miles is not ready to deal with the consequence of that action.

Miles said "Thanks I guess." Prowl said since he sees that Miles is snapping the rubber band against his wrist "You have not lost any of the trust that you have gained." After hearing that Miles stops snapping the rubber band and just smiles, hearing that made Miles a relax. Prowl said "For now just to get comfortable," Miles now knows that he is going to be stuck with Prowl for the rest of the day but at lease he will be comfortable in his pajamas.


End file.
